The young girl
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: One day a young girl turns up looking for Carla and reveals a secret, a secret that Carla has kept hidden for 13 years. But the young girl has a secret too, and she is going to attempt to keep it hidden at all costs, but secrets can't stay secrets forever, can they?
1. Happy birthday

**Hey, this is my first corrie fanfic so yeah... In this the ages are kind of messed up but practically everyone is with who they are with now and have their kids but Ryan is doing something with his band so he's not here at the moment but will be, I think thats it, enjoy :) :P**

Happy birthday

The 13 year old girl looked down the road, she saw barlow's bookies, that was where she lived, in the flat above it. Or she was supposed to live there, the girl wasn't sure if the website had got it right. Apparently she was a successful buisness woman, why would she live in a flat above the bookies.

It was the 30th of May, today was so important, did she remember? Was she sad? Was she thinking of her? The girl couldn't answer these questions, she didn't even know what she wanted the answer's to be.

The girl was about to walk up to the door when it opened and a raven haired woman walked out holding hands with a man in a battered leather jacket. Was it her, surely it was, they had the same hair, the same raven pulled out the battered photo in her pocket, it was definitely her, albeit in the photo she was a lot younger, it was definitely her. Suddenly the girl was overtook with nerves and realised she couldn't talk to the her, not yet anyway, maybe later.

She still followed the couple, she wanted to see where they went, incase she did want to go and talk to girl saw them go into a pub, the Rovers Return. She then walked down the cobbled street to find somewhere to sit, somewhere to think. Now she had found her the girl wasn't sure she actually wanted to talk to her. Even if she didn't talk to her, the girl knew one thing, there was no way she would ever go back, she couldn't go back, not after what happened.

* * *

Carla sat in the pub next to Peter, opposite Michelle and Steve, a glass of red infront of her. She would do anythingh to be back home right now, downing alchohol like there was no tomorrow. It was the 30th May. She was always down on this day, she had been for the last 13 years. No one knew though, she hadn't told anyone, not even Rob, or Peter, or Michelle.

All Carla wanted to do was go home and cry, cry for what she had lost, cry for what she gave away all those years ago. Where was she now? Hopefully she was happy, celebrating her 13th birthday with her new family, the only family she knew, the only family she had ever known.

"Car, you alright?" Michelle asked "You're on a different planet."

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, just got a bit of headache." Carla replied, pulling herself back to reality.

"Do you wanna go home?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I'll go have a little rest, you can stay here though." Carla said, stopping Peter standing up with her, she wanted to be alone.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I just wanna go to sleep, see ya tomorrow chelle." Carla said before stepping out into the cold street.

* * *

The girl stood infront of the bookies, knowing no one was in there made her feel more comfortable. Doubts were running through her head, if she did talk to her, would she want to know? Would she send her back to the care home? She couldn't go back there, never, not after what happened.

Carla saw a young girl with long dark hair standing outside the bookies, she had an old, baggy top on with some black leggings. It didn't look like she had much money to buy clothes with.

Carla laughed bitterly in her head, that was all she could think about on a day like this, how expensive a teenagers clothes are.

Carla walked up to her and asked, "Can I help you?" The young girl turned round and stared at Carla in shock. "Can I help you?" Carla asked again. The girl cast her eyes to the ground. "Do I have something on my face or something?" Carla half joked, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Sorry, it doesn't matter." The girl mumbled as she turned to walk away. Carla saw something fall from her pocket and picked up a scrumpled up a bit of paper. As she flattened it out she sawa photo she remembered all to well.

"Wait!" Carla yelled as the girl turned round to face her. "Happy birthday." Carla said as a tear ran down her cheek.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	2. Hello

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Hello

The girl was frozen to the spot, her, Carla, mum, whatever she was, she knew who she was. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Neither of the girls knew what to say, what to do, how to react.

The girl was the first to say something, "Hello mum." She smiled even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Carla smiled at her, "Hey, do you wanna come back to mine?" She asked, praying that she, her daughter, said yes. "That was the general idea." The girl managed to joke before Carla opened the door.

* * *

Carla and the girl sat on the sofa, "So, what did they call you?" Carla asked before saying, "Well, I called you Evie but-"

"Yeah, I'm Evie." Evie interrupted.

The mother and daughter sat in comfortable silence before Carla asked, "Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, obviously." Evie replied.

"Yeah, I got that much but I mean, Why aren't you with your family?" Carla asked.

"Family? Don't make me laugh. My 'family' couldn't look after me because they got a divorce so they put me in a childrens home. I was 6, I didn't even know I was adopted." Evie said bitterly. "For ages after that I thought it was my fault, that I'd done something wrong, that no one wanted me, and no one ever would." Evie was almost crying at this point so carla put her hand her shoulders, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, I really am ya know." Carla said, "But won't your care workers have noticed you're gone?"

"Na," Evie said, "They probably think I'm round a mates house or been picked up by the police," Carla looked at Evie, shock in her eyes.

"Police,"Carla said,"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Evie replied, "It was just small stuff, shoplifting, carrying drugs for money, stuff like that."

Carla looked at her daughter, not sure what to say. The way Evie said it seemed like she didn't realise it was wrong, but she knew, she just didn't care.

"Yeah, I know, it's wrong, you'll get in big trouble one day, blah blah blah, I've heard it a million times." Evie said, reading Carla's mind.

"I know I've just met you and all but Evie, you _will _get into big trouble one day, you'll be like Rob." Carla said, hoping to get through to Evie's common sense.

"Who's Rob?" Evie asked.

"My Brother, your Uncle. He started off like you, small stuff, but one day he got involved in an armed robbery, just the one, and he got 8 years in strangeways. He's out now though." Carla explained

"Oh," Evie said, "Note to self, never get involved in an armed robbery." She joked.

"Evie, I'm being serious." Carla said, looking her daughter in the eye.

Evie sighed, "I know, its just before I got in trouble no one noticed me, and when I did get in trouble people noticed me, they admired me, thought I was some cool chav who would beat the crap out of anybody who pissed me off, which I did anyway but thats not the point, I wanted to be noticed, so I got noticed, It was simple as that."

"Well," Carla said, "I will always notice you, I will never stop noticing you, ever. Come here."

Carla pulled Evie into a tight hug. Then Peter came in.

"Hey Car- Who's this?" Peter said, shocked.

"Peter, meet my daughter, Evie."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	3. Shopping

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Shopping

"Huh, did I just hear you say that." Peter said, shocked, why would Carla keep a secret as big as this from him.

Evie awkwardly hid behind Carla, "Yep, you did," Carla said, a slight tone of defience in her voice, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! Of course not, it's just-why didn't you tell me?" Peter said.

Carla changed the subject, "Do you wanna go have a bath?" Carla asked Evie.

"Uh...ok." Evie said, knowing Carla wanted time alone to explain to Peter, and besides, she hadn't washed in days!

* * *

"So," Peter started. Evie was in the bath and he and Carla were alone. "So," Carla said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked, "You know I would've helped."

"I didn't need help!" Carla said, "I just didn't want to tell people coz they would've talked about it and that would've made it even harder to forget."

"I understand, why did you give her up in the first place?" Peter asked, knowing that Carla could blow off at this, but he just wanted to know.

"Where do you want me to start?" Carla sighed, "I was 15, living in a council house on the worst estate in Manchester, my mum was a druggie, I had Rob to look after, I could go on and on and on."

"I know, come here babe." Peter whispered pulling Carla into a huge hug.

* * *

"Mornin sleepyhead." Carla said as Evie came out of Simon's room at 11.

"Mornin." Evie yawned, "What's for breakfast?"

"We don't have anything in at the moment, so why don't we go to the caf and get something." Carla suggested

"Alright then," Evie said, making her way into the bedroom. Before she closed the door behind her she turned round, "What can I wear?"

"I sent Peter out for some stuff earlier, it's not much I'm afraid but we can go on a proper shop later, if you want." Carla said.

"Yeah," Evie responded, "I'd like that."

* * *

Half an hour later Carla and Evie were sitting in Roy's Rolls with full English's infront of them. Carla couldn't help but laugh as she watched Evie shovel it down. "Hungry then are we?" Carla joked.

"Just a bit." Evie replied smiling.

As they sat together Michelle came in. She ordered a coffee then came over. "Hey Car, who's this?"

"Hey Chelle, this is Evie, my daughter." Carla said, anticipating Michelle's reaction. She didn't dissapoint.

Michelle almost spat out her coffee, "Seriously?" She questioned.

"Yep, seriously." Carla replied.

"Ok then," Michelle said, turning to face Evie,"Hey Evie, I'm Michelle, and if I know your mum as well as I think I do, she will be taking you on a shopping trip where she will buy you all sorts of expensive clothes, am I right?"

Evie nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna tag along too, seeing as I'm your kind of Auntie and I want to get to know you and, I haven't been shopping in ages!"

* * *

Evie liked Michelle, she was really funny and nice. At the moment Carla and Michelle were sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee while she was looking around New Look.

She saw a top she liked then looked at the price tag, £40! It was so not worth £40, more like 15, 25 at the most . What was the point of paying that for it. Carla had made Evie promise not to shoplift, but how would one top hurt?

* * *

Carla and Michelle sat in starbucks, discussing Evie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michelle asked.

"I had her a couple of months before I met you, I didn't think there was much point in telling you really." Carla explained.

"Did you tell anyone?" Michelle asked.

"Nah," Carla said, "Before I met you I didn't have any friends I could trust with a massive secret, and mum never noticed anything and Rob was only 10."

"Yeh, what about the dad." Michelle asked.

Carla sighed, "2 weeks after I found out I was pregnant he was arrested for 3 years for GBH."

Michelle was about to say something when some alarms went off in New Look and they saw Evie running towards them...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	4. Ryan

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Ryan

"Oh my god." Carla said under her breath, she couldn't believe it! Evie had made a promise to not shoplift, and here she was, shoplifting.

She ran up to the two women and stuffed something under the table. She sat down without catching Carla's eye and kept her head down as two security guards came to the table.

"We need a word." One of them said, signalling to Evie.

She looked up as if shocked, "What about?" She asked.

"We believe you were just in New Look." The other guard said.

"Yeah, so what?" Evie said, getting slightly on the defensive.

"Well someone of your description was just shoplifting." The guard said, obviously getting annoyed, "And she ran in this direction."

"So," Evie said, "It weren't me, was it mum, I've never shoplifted in my life."

"Ok then, you wont mind us searching you and your bags." The guard said.

"Right then," Evie stood up and took her hoodie off, "Look, nothing there, and there is nowhere else I can smuggle anything, is there?"

"Bags please." The guard said and Evie passed up all the bags of shopping they had done that afternoon.

After searching for a couple of minutes the guards stopped and walked off.

Carla turned her gaze on Evie, "Where is it?" She asked, pretty angry at her daughter.

Evie slowly pulled something out of a bag that she had obviously managed to hide from the security guards.

Carla took it from Evie and chucked it in a nearby bin. "We're going home, now!" Carla had to stop herself from yelling infront of everyone.

* * *

Peter was out with Simon so Carla and Evie were the only ones in the flat. Evie was sitting silently on the sofa while Carla was pacing around the floor, unsure of what to say. "Why did you do it?" She asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

"It was £40!" She said, "It wasn't worth 40 so I thought was the point of paying for it if it wasn't worth it."

"So you stole it instead," Carla said, before raising her voice slightly. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't shoplift, and you know I would have got it for you anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Evie sighed, "It's just, I got everything for myself before and it feels wierd, you know, having someone to get me whatever I want and I dunno, I guess I just wanted to depend on myself a little bit again, you know." Evie said.

Carla sat down next to Evie. "You dont need to depend on yourself anymore, you got me, and Chelle and Peter, you should just enjoy it, I know I would've." Evie still stayed quiet, "I'm meeting Chelle at the Rovers later, do you wanna come?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah, that would be cool."

* * *

Evie walked to the pub with Carla and Peter, she was a little bit nervous about meeting everyone, and everyone knowing who she was. How would people react? They would be shocked, obviously, Carla hadn't told anybody that she had a daughter, she just didn't know how people would react.

Peter went inside and Carla stood next to Evie outside. "It'll be alright you know," Carla said, "They're a good bunch in there."

Evie nodded before opening the door and following Peter inside. It was nice in the pub, there were lots of people laughing and having drinks with eachother. They looked nice, not all posh and mean, just like normal people.

She saw Michelle and rushed over to sit next to her. "Hey," Michelle said, and then with a note of sympathy, "How much trouble are you in?"

"I dunno really, coz, she was really angry, and then she was really understanding and she went on a bit like that." Evie explained.

Michelle laughed, "Typical Carla, could never make her mind up."

Carla and Peter came over with the drinks and after they were sat there for about 10 minutes until a man came over.

"Mrs Connor?" He asked, Evie could tell by the tone in his voice that he wanted something.

"Do you mind if I come into work a little late on Monday, it's just, Violet's coming down past here and she's bringing Dylan and I haven't seen him for ages." The man looked at Carla, but not at Carla, as if he was worried.

"Course you can Sean, no later than one though." Carla said.

Sean snapped his gaze forward, "Really?" he asked as if shocked.

"Yep." Carla said and Sean scurried off to a bunch of girls Evie could only see as the workers in the factory.

2 minutes later he was back.

"Mrs Connor," He started.

"What Sean?" Carla questioned, obviously getting a bit annoyed by him.

"Me and the girls, well, we were just wondering, who the young lady is." He said, waving his hand in Evie's direction.

Carla looked at Evie and she gave a small nod, "Well Sean, the young lady is called Evie, and she's my daughter."

"Ok, what?" Sean asked, slightly confused.

"She's my daughter." Carla repeated.

"Ok, bye." Sean said before again scurrying off to the girls.

* * *

Evie could feel herself being stared at by the whole pub, she kept her head down, this time not really wanting attention. She was about to say something about leaving when a boy came through the door that she recognised all to well. Her mind went straight to the bad times that had happened, that he was reminding her of. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories.

She opened her eyes in shock when she heard Michelle shout, "Ryan!"

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	5. Simon

**Thx for the reviews :) :P + If any of you watch eastenders I'm writing a story about Abi at the moment so if you wanna read that it would be appreciated. This chapter has a small time jump just to let you know :) :P **

Simon

Ryan had come to sit at the table and was talking to Michelle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Michelle asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ryan said, smiling.

"Well you did, I wasn't expecting you back for weeks." Michelle said, "Oh, and by the way, there's someone you need to meet."

"Oh god, you aint had another kid have you?" Ryan half joked.

"Course not!" Michelle said, feigning offence, "This is Evie, Carla's daughter."

"Seriously?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes seriously," Carla said, "Why does everyone have to say that, is it actually that hard to believe that I have a kid."

Michelle was about to reply when Ryan said to Evie, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Uh, dunno." Evie muttered, not looking at Ryan. She couldn't look at him without seeing _him_ standing next to him.

"I know!" Ryan said, "You went to them kid concerts, didn't you, you hung out with the blonde one and the tall one."

"Yeah." Evie said, just wanting to get out of the pub, just wanting to forget.

"You all right?" Asked Carla, looking at Evie.

"Yeah, just a bit tired thats all." Evie replied.

"Long day eh," Carla said, "Why don't we go back to the flat, you can get some rest."

"Yeah." Evie said, before going to stand outside and breathe in the fresh air. This could not be happening, she had come here to forget, but now Ryan was here. What if _he_ came, she would break, fall to pieces, there was no way she could cope. Now that she had seen Ryan she was hardly coping, she couldn't go on like this. It wasn't even Ryan, it was _him, _but the fact that she had always seen them together, it was like _he_ was standing next to Ryan right now, a constant reminder of all the bad stuff that _he_ had done.

* * *

Evie sat on the sofa, she hadn't slept well, the nightmare was back. When she was on her way to and in Weatherfield, it wasn't there, she could forget, but Ryan had bought them back, and they were worse than ever.

Peter's kid was staying over tonight so she had to sleep on the sofa, Evie din't really care though, as long as it was soft, she didn't care where she slept, or didn't, if the nightmares came again, which she knew they would, she was remembering now, there was no way she could stop.

She flinched as she heard the door slam and a young curly haired boy came on his DS. He sat down next to Evie and said, without looking up from playing his game, "Hey, I'm Simon, you're Evie, Carla's kid, I didn't know Carla had a kid, neither did dad, not till you came anyway."

Evie let out a snort of laughter, he didn't care about her, she liked the fact that at least one person didn't treat her like she was a princess. She liked that treatment a little bit, but seriously, being treated like that the whole time got a bit tedious.

Simon finished playing his game and looked up at Evie. "You look like her." He stated.

"Look like who?" Evie questioned.

"Carla," Simon answered, "You have the same eyes and the same hair." With that he stood up and wandered off into his bedroom.

Evie couldn't help but smile, She still couldn't get used to the word mum, and looking like her mum, it felt unreal.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	6. drowning it out

**Thx for the reviews, in this chapter I know some of the stuff happening wont be like something that would actually happen but its a story so, who cares?**

**This story is about 2-3 weeks since the last chapter :) :P**

Drowning it out

"See ya." Imogen yelled to Evie as she got on the bus.

"See ya." Evie called before making her way down the road, but not towards home, she didn't want to go home, not yet. Carla and Michelle were on a buisness trip that they had to stay away the night for so it was just her, Peter and Simon.

Peter thought that she was going round Imogen's house. She had met Imogen on her first day of school 2 weeks ago, she was new too and Evie liked her. She was really funny and clever as well.

Evie was clever too, usually. But she hadn't been able to concentrate on her work at all, because she couldn't get the memories out of her head. Every waking hour they were always there, sometimes they were stronger than they were other times. They were at their worst when she was alone, when she had nothing to do and no one to talk to, they were always strong then.

Evie went into the corner shop, there were quite a few people in there that were keeping the shop keeper busy. She made her way to the shelves with all the alcohol on and, quick as a flash, without anyone noticing, she put a bottle of vodka in her bag. Then she was back on the street, not totally sure where she was actually going, she just wanted to be able to drink the drink and forget on her own.

She didn't even like vodka that much, but when she had drunk it before it had helped her forget and that was all she wanted to do.

She found herself in the park and she saw a bunch of big trees in the shadows, no one would see her there. She sat down on the damp grass and pulled the clear bottle out of her bag. Without hesitation she unscrewed the lid and placed the bottle to her lips.

* * *

It was dark now and the effects of almost half a bottle of vodka on a 13 yr old girl was taking it's toll. Evie was now sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, her head felt fuzzy and she was talking to herself, slurring her words and if she stood she felt like she was going to fall straight over again.

She didn't know what the time was and she didn't care, she just wanted to forget, which she was, so that part was good. The park seemed abandoned except from the occasional passer by, who shot her odd looks but said nothing.

She recognised a blonde walking past and when she saw Evie she stared at her as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What you looking at?" Evie slurred, bringing the bottle of vodka up to her lips again.

"Uh, don't you think you're a little bit young to be drinking that?" The blonde said, looking Evie in the eyes.

"Yeah, and?" Evie questioned, "You can't really talk. Oh, don't look at me like that. I can tell and ex wild child from a mile away."

"Really, how?" Leanne questioned, the young girl remimding her of Carla a little bit too much.

"Well, they always act that little bit better than everybody else, but you can always tell, they always slip back into their old selves pretty easily." Evie said, watching Leanne's face darken.

"Oh, do you want to be like your mum when you grow up, coz at the moment it certainly looks like you will be if you go on like you are at the moment. Like mother like daughter, but you certainly don't want to be like your mother when you grow up, I can tell you that." Leanne said. Menace lacing her voice.

"Why not?" Evie said, "She has money and a buisness, she has a boyfriend that loves her, who would want anything more?"

"Well if you want to be an alchoholic, homewrecking little tart thats fine with me." Leanne was starting to shout now.

"What did you just call my mum?" Evei said, trying to stand up but failing and falling back onto the bench.

"Urgh, I don't know why I'm even bothering talking to you, your a waste of breath." Leanne said this and walked off leaving Evie on her own again.

* * *

Evie had drunk almost 3 quarters of the vodka by now and was starting to feel seriously cold and drowsy. She lay down on the bench and felt herself slipping into unconciousness, hugging the cold glass bottle close to her chest.

Ryan got the shock of his life when he walked past and saw her on the bench.

"Evie?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe it was her.

"Mmmm." Evie groaned, not sure what was going on, her head was spinning.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, even though he obviously knew exactly what she was doing.

Evie groaned again. "Right, I'm taking you home." Ryan said, scooping Evie into his arms and holding her like a baby.

"No, I can't go home, they can't see me like this." Evie slurred, trying to stop herself falling asleep.

"Well, um, look I'm taking you back to mine and I'm sobering you up a bit, seriously, you're 13." Ryan said.

* * *

Evie wasn't sure what time she got back to Ryan's, she was slipping in and out of conciousness for the whole journey. The last thing she remembered was being put on a bed having the covers put over her before she passed out completely.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	7. Got to tell

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

**P.S I've changed it so that Evie and Simon both have their own bedroom, Simon spends half the time with Leanne and the other half with Peter in this story.**

Got to tell

When Evie woke up her head was banging. She gagged as she smelt the air around her, she felt smothered by the scent of alchohol. She managed to stumble out of the bedroom but as soon as she smelt the toast Ryan was cooking she had to make a quick detour to the bathroom.

After she had washed her mouth out she turned around to see Ryan waiting at the door of the bathroom for her.

"Hangover?" He half joked. Evie nodded and groaned, she suddenly jumped up with a worried expression.

"Peter!" She exclaimed, "Peter will be wondering where I am, mayb-" She was cut off by Ryan.

"Don't worry, I text him on your phone saying you were staying over at a friends" Ryan said. Evie breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, for everything." Evie said, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked.

"No, course I won't, not this time, but if I find you like that again, I definitely will." Ryan said. Evie nodded.

"Can I use the shower, it's just, I can't really go back to Peter like this, can I?" Evie asked.

"Sure," Ryan replied, "The towels are in the airing cupboard and all the wash stuff is just over there." He said, signalling to the windowsill.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Evie said as Ryan shut the door.

* * *

Evei was all freshened up when she got back home, all traces of alchohol gone.

"How was Imogen's?" Peter asked when she came in.

"Oh, yeah, it was fine." Evie answered.

"You look tired," Peter said, "I don't know why people call them sleepovers, its more like a wakeover."

"Yeah, I am a bit, I'll just go have a rest for a little bit." Evie said, going into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Simon turned some music on in his bedroom and she pulled the pillow over her ears, trying to stop her head banging.

* * *

Michelle came home and dumped her bag at the door.

"Ryan!" She called but there was no answer. She looked in the kitchen but he wasn't there, she peeked into his bedroom and still he wasn't there. Michelle guessed he had gone out and decided to use the time on her hands to try and clean his very messy room.

As she was picking stuff up she saw a tie, she was sure she had given his old tie to Carla for Evie. He must've had two. She turned it round and saw the initials EC written onto the label, it what looked exactly like Carla's handwriting.

"Ryan Connor," Michelle said through gritted teeth, "I am going to kill you."

* * *

When Ryan got home Michelle was sitting at the sofa.

"Hey, how was the meeting, did you get the contract"? He asked. Michelle stayed silent. "Are you all right mum?" He asked.

"What did you do last night?" Michelle asked, standing up to look at him in the eye.

Ryan cast his gaze to the floor, did she know about Evie? "Oh, not much, just TV and computer, why?" He replied.

"Then what was this doing on your bedroom floor?" Michelle asked, showing Ryan the tie.

Ryan groaned, "Look, mum, it isn't like that-"

"Like what!" Michelle screamed, "She's 13, I could kill you right now!"

"We didn't do anything!" Ryan said.

"Well, then why was she here, according to Peter she was at a sleepover." Michelle questioned, thinking she had caught her son out.

"You told him she was here?" Ryan asked.

"No, I didn't, but I still might." Michelle said.

"Look, I'll tell you, but she made me promise not to tell anyone, especially you, Carla and Peter so you can't tell anyone, understand?" Ryan said.

"Maybe." Michelle mumbled.

"Well, at about 11, I was walking through the park and I found her." Ryan started.

"Found her doing what?" Michelle asked.

"She was on a bench, practically passed out, with an almost empty bottle of vodka." Ryan explained.

"What?" Michelle said, as if she couldn't believe it.

"She didn't want me to take her back home so I bought her here, and this morning she had a shower before she went home, which is why her tie was in my room, she must have left it here." Ryan said.

Michelle sighed, "Sorry Ry, I just didn't know what to think, was she on her own?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't like she got drunk for fun, she looked really sad." Ryan said.

"I'm gonna have to tell Carla." Michelle said, standing up and making her way to the door.

"You cant!" Ryan exclaimed, "I promised Evie I wouldn't tell!"

"I'll tell Carla not to say anything, but I've got to tell her." Michelle said, leaving the flat and shutting the door behind her.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	8. Understand

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Understand

Michelle decided to text Carla,

_Michelle:Hey, is Evie in?_  
_Carla:Yeah, sleeping, was at a sleepover last night with her mate, why?_  
_Michelle:Need to talk to you about something, be over in 2_  
_Carla:K, see ya_

* * *

Michelle sat on Carla's sofa with a cup of tea. "Is she definitely asleep?" Michelle asked Carla.

"Yeah, been crashed out since I got back, what do you wanna tell me?" Carla replied.

"Well, you know she was supposed to be at a sleepover last night." Michelle said.

"Yeah," Carla said, "I know that."

"Well she wasn't, she was at mine." Michelle decided to come straight out with it.

"What? What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"Well, I know because she left this," Michelle said, handing Carla the tie, "Ryan weren't gonna tell me but I found this on his floor so he had to."

"What?" Carla asked, "Are you telling me"

"No! They didn't do nothing! He found her, in the park." Michelle said.

"What was she doing in the park?" Carla asked.

"Well, when Ryan found her she was practically passed out with a bottle of vodka." Michelle answered.

"What! No way! Was she with her mates?" Carla said, hundreds of thoughts running through her head.

"She was on her own, Ryan said she looked sad, I dunno, but she didn't wanna come back here understandably, so Ryan took her back to ours and she stayed there until she came back this morning." Michelle explained, waiting for Carla's reaction.

"Wow, so you're saying, that my daughter, my 13 year old daughter, went out on her own on a friday night after school, somehow managed to get her hands on a bottle of vodka, got drunk in the park, and would've stayed out there all night if Ryan hadn't walked past?" Carla said, trying to get her head round it.

"Well, in a nutshell, yes." Michelle answered.

"Oh god," Carla said, "She's just like I was."

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Why ya laughing?" Carla asked, "I don't want her turning out like me, I want her to be way better than me."

Michelle managed to gather herself before saying, " It's just one thing I never thought I'd hear you say, that someone sounded just like you, and you wanted someone to be better than you." Michelle said before starting to laugh again.

"Ok, Ok, anyway, what do I do, I can't just ignore it." Carla said.

"Yeah, she made Ryan promise not to tell anybody then Ryan made me promise to make you promise that you wouldn't let her know I told you because she would work out that he told me and then it wouldn't be good, his words, not mine." Michelle said.

"Well what do I do Chelle?" Carla asked, "If I can't talk to her about it then how am I supposed to help her?"

"I don't need helping." Carla and Michelle turned around in shock to see Evie standing at the door to her room, " It was a one off, I don't go round getting drunk, I just felt like it, I don't need help." Evie slammed her door shut and sat down on her bed. She knew she did need help, she needed lots, but she couldn't tell anybody,no one understood, no one would ever understand.

**Plz review thx :)**

**P.S If u have any ideas what happened to Evie message them, and I mean MESSAGE them to me, I won't say if right or wrong I just want to see if anyones got it yet, thx**


	9. You can tell me anything

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P **

**I've got another Corrie story called 'How wrong could she have been' and practically, Carla didn't phone Maria that night and it's what her life was like so yeah, please read it if you haven't**

**thanks :) :P**

You can tell me anything

Carla sighed, Michelle had left and Evie was in her room. Carla contemplated just walking in there, but she decided to knock, she didn't want to annoy Evie any further.

She knocked, but Evie stayed silent. She knocked again, "Evie, can I come in?" She called. Evie still stayed silent. "I'm not angry at you, I promise, I just wanna talk to you."

After a couple of seconds Evie called back, "There's nothing to talk about."

Carla sighed, "Well, you won't mind letting me in then, will you?"

Evie stayed silent again so Carla decided to walk straight in.

Evie was laying on the bed, facing the wall.

Carla came and sat next to her. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Evie said, still facing the wall, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Carla sighed, and tried to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully, "Has your hangover gone yet?"

"Shut up!" Evie said, raising her voice a little.

"Ok, ok, touchy subject." Carla said.

The mother and daughter sat in silence for a few minutes, in the same room, but not facing eachother, not talking, just staying quiet.

Knowing that Evie wanted to be left alone Carla stood up and made her way to the door. Before she left she turned round. "Evie." She said.

"What!" Evie groaned.

"You know, you can tell me anything, I won't be angry, I promise." Carla said. Evie stayed silent and Carla took that as her ticket to leave. She sunk into the sofa, knowing that something was wrong with Evie, she just needed to work out what.

* * *

As she heard the door close Evie let a tear roll down her cheek, and another, and another. All the tears she had been holding in were flowing and she couldn't stop them.

Her mum had said she could tell her anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her what had happened, she didn't know how. How was she supposed to tell her, she wouldn't understand what had happened, they would pity her, look at her differently. No one would understand what she was going through, no one knew the hell she went through everyday, the images that were burnt into her memory for all eternity.

* * *

Evie hadn't eaten anything all day and was starting to get really hungry, but she didn't want to leave her room. She was secretly relieved when Carla put a sandwich round the door.

She took a bite and swallowed it when she started to feel really wierd. She felt bile rising in her throat and made it to th etoilet just in time. She wasn't sure why she was still being sick, her head had stopped hurting ages ago.

She guessed it was something to do with the alchohol though. She decided to ditch the idea of eating after that, she couldn't face up to it, she didn't want to be sick again.

**Did not know how to finish that so... :/ annnyyywwaayyyy, plz review :) :P**


	10. Sure

**Thx for the reviews :) :P  
P.S this chapter has a small time jump, and then a BIG time jump, so yeah...**

Sure

Evie pulled her head back from the toilet, it was Sunday morning and she was still being sick. She wasn't so sure about it being the alchohol, neither was Carla.

Maybe she had picked up a bug while she was out in the cold, that was probably it. The funny thing was, that she felt fine until the sudden need to be sick overtook her and she had to rush to the nearest bathroom.

She could eat too, after eating she would be fine for a couple of hours until she made her way to the bathroom again.

Carla had already made up her mind that Evie wasn't going to school on Monday, not until she had stopped being sick.

* * *

"Chelle, do I have to come? Evie's off school!" Carla sighed down the phone.

"He say's if he can't see me he's dropping the contract?" Carla was now pacing round the flat.

"All right Chelle, I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes." Carla hung up the phone and knocked on Evie's door.

Evie opened the door, "What?" She asked, she hadn't been in a good mood today, she wasn't sure why though, she had jus woke up like it.

"I've got to go to the factory, I wont be long, an hour at the most, you can come if you want." Carla said.

"No, I'm fine, and I will be fine." Evie said.

"All right," Carla said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Evie exclaimed. Now practically pushing Carla towards the door.

"Right then, see you later." Carla said as Evie pushed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Evie sat in the bathroom, having just been sick again, it had been an hour and a half and Carla still wasn't back yet. Not that Evie cared, she liked having the house to herself, she liked not having her mum check up on her every 5 minutes.

She looked through the draws for some bleach but came across her mums 'monthly stuff', as the care workers had used to call them. Evie remembered that she still hadn't had one since she came here, it was probably just the stress and stuff, apparently that could mess the cycle up.

She carried on looking, found the bleach and cleaned the toilet, but there was a thought in the back of her brain that she couldn't get rid of.

* * *

Evie looked at herself in the mirror, looked at her stomach. It was two months since she first had the suspicion, but now she was sure, why else would she be getting bigger. She had spent the summer holidays, trying to work everything out, trying to deny it.

She always knew, she knew from the minute she thought of it that it was true, it was just her life, bad luck wherever she went. She didn't want to believe it though, that's why she had spent so long in denial.

There was no way she could try and deny it now, it just wasn't possible. No one else needed to know though, she had coped on her own before, she would cope on her own again.

The fact that she had eventually stopped being sick made it a lot easier to cover up, but she didn't know what she would do further down the line, but she would think about that when she got there. She had never been one for thinking about the future. She liked living in the present, and that was what she would do.

It didn't matter, she couldn't act differently, otherwise someone might suspect something, and she couldn't let anyone find out, otherwise everything would go wrong. They would ask her questions, questions she didn't want to answer.

No one could ever, _ever_, _ever_, find out she was pregnant.

**Plz review plz :) :P**


	11. Teddy

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

**P.S Evie is about 3 and a half to 4 months pregnant.**

Teddy

"Mum." Evie whined.

"What do you want?" Carla laughed

"Can I have some money?" Evie asked.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"I'm going shopping with Imogen, she just phoned me and I'm going over at one." Evie explained.

"Ok," Carla said, "But NO shoplifting, understand?"

"Yeah, I know." Evie moaned, getting a bit bored of the lecture whenever she went out.

Carla pulled her purse out of her bag and handed Evie some money, £50. That's one thing Evie really liked about her mum, she was never short of money. Evie swore she had spent more money since she'd lived with her mum than the whole of her life.

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbing it and going to her bedroom to get ready.

Evie wasn't actually going shopping with Imogen, she was going by herself. She need to buy a lot of baggy clothes, jumpers, hoodies, that kind of thing.

She wasn't totally sure how she would explain all the warm stuff in the middle of summer, but she would. Evie knew that she could, she knew that she was a good liar, she had always got away with lies. Everyone seemed to believe her, whatever she said, whatever she did, however far fetched they seemed (to Evie at least), everyone believed her.

"Bye." She yelled as she closed the door behind her. Evie walked out onto the warm cobbles. She was wearing her denim shorts and her baggiest T-shirt, she could just about get away with wearing it without her belly making an appearance. All her normal tops seemed to show off the little bump that her stomach had turned into, that would be getting bigger in the months coming. She practically never wore baggy stuff, she never had. She wore quite tight clothes, that made everything about her seem that bit older, maybe that was what had got her into this problem in the first place.

Maybe if Evie hadn't looked old enough to get into that concert, if she hadn't been allowed to have those drinks, maybe she would still be a normal teenager, with a normal life. She would probably still be in the care home, she probably wouldn't have ever left, but she would be happy, she wouldn't be haunted wherever she went.

* * *

While she was walking around the shopping centre she saw all the clothes that she would have bought before, she would even pick them up and look at the price tag, just wondering, hoping that she would be able to wear them and they would look the same as they used to. She knew they wouldn't though.

Evie couldn't help but notice all the baby shops, all the area's in shops with the baby toys and the baby clothes. She kept looking in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but notice all the other teenagers walking round with their mates without a care in the world, she couldn't help wishing she could be like them.

* * *

Evie was walking through the market on her way home when she walked past a baby stall. It sold clothes, bibs, blankets, everything. She saw these really cute little teddies for £2 that were really cute. She lingered a bit, just looking. She was about to leave when a lady, the owner of the stall, came up to her.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked, looking straight at Evie.

"What? No," Evie said, "It's just my mums pregnant and I was wondering if I should get something, that babies due soon."

"Why not get a teddy, they're pretty popular, is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Oh, dunno." Evie replied.

"Why don't you get a yellow one, that's quite a nuetral colour." The lady said.

"Yeah, I'll get a yellow one please." Evie said.

Evie paid for the teddy and was about to leave when the owner said something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You're gonna have to tell someone." She said.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid." The lady laughed, "I see girls like you almost everyday, you all look sad, alone, when you're not. Trust me, tell someone, it'll help."

Evie nodded before speeding off. If a lady she didn't even know could tell, how was she supposed to hide it from her mum?

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	12. Imogen

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Imogen

Evie pulled her baggy school jumper on and sighed. She hated wearing all these baggy stuff, they made her look really fat and gross. She was fat and gross, or would be anyway.

She had worked out that she was about half way through the pregnancy, and it was half way to much. Everyday she was finding it harder and harder to hide it from her mum.

Evie absolutely hated being in this position. It was her first day in year 9 and she was pregnant. There was no way she could tell anyone, no one would ever understand.

* * *

Evie walked down the road with Imogen after school, seeing Jay and his mates infront of them. She used to have a major crush on Jay, but not now. Not after today anyway.

He had actually asked her out but she said no, obviously. She couldn't go out with anyone, not when she was like this.

"Do you wanna come round mine?" Imogen asked.

Evie thought a moment, "All right, I'll just text mum."

"Good, we can have a little chat." Imogen said.

* * *

The two teenager's sat in Imogen's bedroom.

"What were you thinking?" Imogne exclaimed, "Last year you never talked about anything except Jay and you just turned him down!"

"I dunno, I guess I just went off him." Evie lied.

"I don't believe you." Imogen said, "But, you won't tell me the truth so I guess we'll just have to talk about something else."

"Ok then." Evie answered, "Do you still like Niall?"

"Kind of." Imogen said before jumping up and running out the room shouting, "I've got an idea, stay there!"

Evie did as she was told, wondering what her friend was doing.

Imogen was back a minute later with a bottle of vodka in her hands. "My parents aren't back till late tonight, might as well use the time wisely." She laughed.

Evie sighed, she wanted to drink the vodka, but knew she couldn't. "I can't, mum'll notice."

"And?" Imogen questioned, "That never stopped you before."

"I just can't, all right?" Evie snapped.

"All right moody," Imogen said, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Evie answered quickly.

"Well it obviously is something, otherwise you wouldn't be saying nothing." Imogen argued.

Evie took a deep breath. "All right, I'll tell you but you've got to promise not to tell anyone, not anyone at school, my mum, your parent's, no one."

"All right I promise." Imogen, intrigued to see what was wrong with her best friend.

"Do you understand, no one!" Evie said again, wanting to be entirely sure.

"Yes! I won't tell anyone, now what's wrong." Imogen persisted.

Evie stood up and starting to pace around Imogen's bedroom. She didn't know how to put it into words.

"What's wrong?" Iogen questioned, "You're getting me worried now."

Evie laughed bitterly and could feel the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Evie!" Imogen almost shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant!" Evie yelled before freezing, she could feel tears rolling down her face now, like they weren't going to stop.

She could see the shock in her best friends eyes as she took in the information that Evie had jsut given her.

"Really?" Was all Imogen could manage to say.

"Yes really." Evie said bitterly, feeling a fresh wave of tears roll down her face.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	13. Thinking

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Thinking

Evie lay in bed that night thinking. Imogen had been good, promising not to tell anyone and all that, but she said that Evie should tell her mum, which Evie wasn't too sure about.

Imogen said that Evie had to go and see a doctor but Evie had adamantly refused, she didn't need a doctor, she was fine on her own.

Evie was thinking about whether she should tell her mum. She was 15 when she had given birth to Evie, but 13 and 15 seem so different. 13 seemed so much younger than 15, especially when having babies.

Anyway, she would want to know who the dad was. Evie knew who the dad was, but she didn't want to tell anyone, no one needed to know. She knew that if she did tell her mum, the truth would come out about the dad, and that could never happen. She didn't want to have to face up to it, the baby was helping her forget, she was always thinking about that now. Never about what had happened before.

For maybe the first time in her life Evie was thinking about the future. About what would happen once she had the baby. She had two choices, one was obvioulsy to keep it, and the other was to put it up for adoption.

She didn't want to keep it, but she didn't want to give it up either. She knew what it was like to feel like no one wanted you, like you were abandoned and no one was ever coming back to get you.

Keeping it would make everything so difficult, she was 13, still young, she should have a life ahead of her, not just a baby. People would think she was a tart, a slapper who sleeps around.

She wasn't though, the truth was so far from that it made her want to cry.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her belly, she took in a quick breath. What was happening? She felt it again but it didn't feel as painful, it actually felt quite funny. It happened a couple of times before she realised what was happening, the baby was kicking.

She had sub-conciously put her hand over her growing stomach and it felt like the most natural thing ever. Evie was thinking again. She was thinking about holding a real, kicking, screaming baby in her arms. _Her _real, kicking, screaming baby.

She felt a rush of, she wasn't sure what it was but she liked the feeling. It felt all warm and nice, like it was something worth living for, it felt relaxing and calm. It just felt so amazing, she never wanted it to end.

She opened her bottom draw and reached to the bottom, pulling out the little yellow teddy she had bought at the market stall. She held it in her hand, she held it against her belly.

It was going to be her baby's little yellow toy, everything she had would be her baby's, if she kept it. She was back at that dilemma again, the decision at the forefront of her mind.

But in the back of her mind she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	14. Would it be like that

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

**On my profile I've got idea's for stories I might write so if there is any on there that you really want me to do message me them and I will write them before I start the others but it still wont be straight away because I have 4 stories on the go at the moment.**

**P.S It is the end of september and Evie is 5 months pregnant**

Would it be like that

Evie woke up and looked at her clock, it was 5 in the morning. She placed her hand over her belly, the baby would not stop kicking. She swore she was getting bigger everyday and she hated it.

The baggy clothes she had bought were doing the trick though, no one had noticed her weight increase and it was getting easier to hide it from everyone.

She found she couldn't go back to sleep so sat up to do some homework which was due in that day. She had gone out with Imogen instead of doing it and she knew if she didn't do it she would get detention and it was unbelievably boring.

She had almost finished when she suddenly felt bile rising in the back of her throat. She rushed to the toilet and managed to get there just in time. She sighed, she hadn't been sick for a while now, why did it have to start again.

She cleaned the toilet and went to get a glass of water. She got the shock of her life when she heard Simon ask, "Were you just sick?"

"Umm, yeah, I was." Evie said.

"I want to be sick, I've got a test today." Simon said.

Evie decided to change the subject, "What are you doing up anyway, it's half 5!"

Simon didn't answer, "Why are you up? Carla usually has to pull you out of bed."

"Couldn't sleep." Evie answered, "Now what about you?"

"Well I, umm, I," Simon turned his face away before quickly saying, "I wet the bed!"

Evie stifled a laugh, "Ok then, why don't you just change the sheets?"

"I don't know how!" Simon whined, "And if I tell dad he'll make jokes about and tell everyone."

"I don't think he will, should we change them, I can teach you how." Evie offered.

"Ok." Simon said quickly. He went to the cupboard and pulled out some sheets.

Evie told Simon to put all his sheets in the wash and then they set about making the bed. Evie found she quite enjoyed teaching Simon things, it was really funny when he struggled to do something and he was so happy when he finally did it.

Evie's mind trailed off into her own thoughts. Would it be like that with _her _baby, would she teach her kid stuff when they got older.

"Evie, Evie!" Simon said happily, pulling her out of her head.

"Yeah what?" She asked.

"I did it! Dad doesn't have to do it anymore, I can make my own bed!" Simon said happily.

Evie laughed, "You'll regret saying that in a few years!" She looked at the time, 6 in the morning. "Right, lets get some more sleep before school, yeah?"

"Ok." Simon said, jumping into his bed and pulling the duvet over his head.

Evie walked out of his room and back into her own, she was knackered!

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	15. A very private book

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for (I hope!)**

A very private book

Carla sat in the office, she was thinking about Evie, recently she had been so, distant. As soon as she met her Carla knew Evie would never be one to confide in her much but something was bothering her.

Carla had seen that Evie looked troubled, the way she would just zone out in the middle of a conversation, Carla just wished Evie would tell her what was wrong! Whatever had happened, or whatever she had done, Carla would be able to help, even if it was just a little bit.

Carla knew she would never be able to be truly angry with Evie, whatever she did, deep down Carla always saw that bit of her daughter that was just like she used to be.

Sometimes Evie seemed so like Carla it scared her, she would say something or do something and Carla would think that was exactly what she had used to do.

Evie was just so secretive, when she got home from school she would shut herself in her bedroom or watch TV. She went round to Imogen's a lot too, some days Carla hardly ever even saw her.

Michelle was sitting opposite doing her work.

"Chelle." Carla said.

"Yeah, what?" Michelle asked, bringing her head up to look at Carla.

"How do I get Evie to talk to me?" Carla asked.

"How do you mean?" Michelle asked, a bit confused at Carla's question.

"There's something wrong with her but she won't tell me what, she doesn't tell me anything." Carla explained.

"Sounds like a normal teenager to me." Michelle answered.

"I know but something's wrong!" Carla said, trying to get Michelle to understand, "I don't know what but somethings really wrong and she won't talk to me about it!"

Michelle was quiet for a few moments, "Have you asked her what's wrong?"

"Well, no but-" Carla was cut off by Michelle.

"Maybe you should start there, maybe she's just waiting for you to ask her." Michelle suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Carla said doubtfully. What Michelle said made sense but, she somehow didn't think that would work with Evie. She looked at the clock, it was half four.

"Chelle, I'm gonna go early today, we're not busy or anything." Carla said, picking up her bag and making her way to the door, "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Michelle said before concentrating on her work once more.

* * *

Evie sat in her bedroom doing homework. Or she was supposed to be doing homework, she couldn't really remember what she had done in that lesson, she had probably been thinking about other things, or she had been bunking.

Evie bunked quite a few lessons now, mostly maths and science, and always PE, there was no way she could get changed infront of all the others without them finding out.

She decided to give up on the homework and she picked up a little book inside her bottom draw. It was a diary, kind of. She wrote what she was feeling in there, it was the only thing she could actually write everything she was thinking in, the only thing she could talk to.

Imogen was a good friend but she just didn't get it, she didn't understand, no one did. No one ever could, she wasn't talking about actually being pregnant, she knew there was other people her age who had babies at her age. It was the fact that, well, it was because of what happened, how it happened.

Today had been a particularly stressful day, everything anyone did was pissing her off, what they said, how they said it. At one point she actually had to stop herself slapping someone because they accidently walked into her.

She started to write but had to make a quick rush to the bathroom, it was when she was in there her perfectly laid out plan came crashing down around her.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom Evie decided to have a quick shower before her mum got back from work, she always found it easier to have showers with no one in the house. It was probably because back at the care home, kids had an unfortunate tendency to walk into the bathroom while someone was in there. It was a habit Evie had never really got rid of, she had always done it, and always would.

Carla returned home prepared to have a nice little chat with Evie but heard the shower going. As Carla was walking to her bedroom she realised Evie's door was a bit open. Carla knew she shouldn't go in there and snoop, but she was worried and knew Evie wouldn't tell her anything.

She opened the door to see some paper and stuff strewed over the bed, most of it seemed like homework until she saw an open book with Evie's writing in it.

Carla couldn't stop herself having a quick look but whe she started she couldn't stop.

* * *

Evie pulled her hoodie over head, satisfied that it covered her bump fully. She looked at herself in the mirror, she hated how she looked nowadays, all fat and frumpy and tired.

She walked out of the bathroom and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw her door wide open and her mum reading a very private book...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	16. No words

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

No words

Evie's mouth went dry as she watched her mum, this couldn't be happening. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she couldn't believe it! Half of her wanted to run straight out of the flat but the other half of her knew that it would be no use, her mum knew and she was just going to have to deal with it.

"M-Mum." Evie's voice was quiet, scared.

Carla turned her head round, Evie could see she was crying, she had never seen her mum cry.

"Evie." Carla said, no words could explain what she was thinking right now.

Evie hated it, the silence between them, everything was rushing around her head, before her mum could say anything Evie was out of the flat and rushing down the cobbles, not sure where she was going, not really caring.

* * *

"Evie!" Carla yelled after her daughter as she heard the door slam. She knew she should go after her but she couldn't, she was still trying to get her head round what she had just read.

Evie was pregnant! Out of all the things she thought Evie had done, this had never even crossed her mind. Why hadn't she told her, Carla would've helped.

Carla knew why Evie didn't tell her, it was because she was scared. It was only 13 years since Carla herslef had been in the same situation, almost. The only difference was that Carla didn't _have _anyone she could tell, Evie did have someone, but she hadn't told.

Carla got up and walked towards the door, this whole thing felt unreal. She walked across the cobbles, not totally sure where she was going, she saw the factory girls walking towards the rovers and realised Michelle was still in there.

She could talk to Michelle, it was Michelle she had always turned to when she needed someone, Michelle would help.

* * *

Evie sat on the bench in the park, the same bench Ryan had found her on a few months ago. She just sat there, watching the world go by. She saw mums walking by with little kids, teenagers walking past with their mates, old people just having a nice little walk.

They all looked happy, none of them seemed to notice a sad 13 year old girl sitting on her own. Evie didn't know what to do, now that her mum knew everything would be different.

Suddenly she noticed a little boy that looked about 3 or 4 standing on his own. He was crying and looked scared, he looked lost. Evie wnet over to him.

"Are you all right?" She aksed.

The little boy shook his head.

"Where's your mummy?" Evie aksed.

The little boy shook his head again.

"Are you lost?" Evie asked him.

The little boy nodded.

"Ok, where was your mummy?" Evie asked.

The little boy pointed towards the park so Evie took his handand they started walking.

"Can you see your mummy?" Evie asked.

The little boy shook his head again.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The little boy quietly said, "Ryan."

"Well Ryan, I'm Evie, do you know where your mummy might be?" Evie asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said.

"Ok, how old are you?" Evie asked.

"I'm 4, it was my birthday last week." Ryan answered.

"I've got an idea," Evie said, "Why don't we go and stand on that bench and see if we can see your mummy."

Ryan nodded, as he clambered up onot the bench.

"Can you see her?" Evie asked.

"I don't know, yes! I can see her! She's over there!" Ryan yelled, jumping off the bench and running towards a blonde woman.

Evie watched from wher she was standing as Ryan's mum scooped him up into her arms.

Evie slipped away quietly, realising that she would have to go home sooner or later.

* * *

Carla went into the silent factory and saw Michelle sitting at her desk finishing off some paperwork. SHe went into the office and flopped down into her chair.

Michelle looked up, "What is it Car, I thought you were talking to Evie."

Carla just shook her head.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"You don't wanna know." Carla sighed, she felt like hitting someone, doing anything to take her anger out. She wasn't angry at Evie, she was angry at herself for not realising what was wrong earlier, what kind of a mum was she?

"Well I do want to know so spill." Michelle said.

"Chelle, you know when you think your doing a good job of something, and then something happens and you realise how bad you actually are." Carla said.

"Kind of." Michelle answered, trying to work out what Carla was getting at.

"Well thats what kind of a mother I am." Carla sighed.

"Right, that's not true, whats happened?" Michelle asked, determined to get to the bottom of why her best friend was acting so, deflated.

"I thought I was doing good you know." Carla said, ignoring Michelle, "I thought me and Evie were getting closer but now this, how did I not notice it Chelle, I'm supposed to be her mum!"

"Carla, whats happened." Michelle asked, seriously concerned for her best friend now.

"She's pregnant Chelle, she's having a baby." Carla sighed.

"Who?" Michelle asked, even though she already knew.

"Evie!" Carla exclaimed, "She's having a baby and I didn't even notice Chelle, what kind of mum am I if I can't notice something as big as that?"

Michelle stood up and walked over to Carla, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, she ran out of the house before we could talk about it. Chelle, she's 5 months, she's been pregnant the whole time she was living here and I didn't know." Carla sighed.

"Carla." Michelle said seriously, "You've got to stop beating yourself up, if Evie obviously didn't want you to know, that's why she didn't tell you."

"But Chelle!" Carla exclaimed, "That's not the point, I should've known, I'm her mum."

"Right, Carla, we are going back to yours and waiting for Evie if she isn't back already, then we will talk to her, we've both been in the same boat she's in, haven't we?" Michelle said, practically forcing Carla out of her seat and out of the factory.

* * *

Michelle and Carla were sat on the sofa drinking cups of coffee. It was dark now and they were beginnig to get worried. They heard the door close and heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

They both stood up as Evie came through the door.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	17. He

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

He

Evie saw her mum and Michelle standing there, staring at her, she couldn't bear to look at them so she kept her gaze firmly on the floor, letting a tear slip out of her eye.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, tears were now streaming down her face like they were never going to stop.

Carla enveloped her daughter in a huge hug, "You don't have to be sorry Evie, you have nothing to be sorry for."

As they hugged Michelle decided to quietly slip out, the two of them needed to talk to eachother on their own, it wasn't her place to be there.

Carla pulled out of the hug and looked into her daughters eyes, she could see the emotion in them, the sadness, the worry, the desperation. "Evie, why didn't you tell me? You know I would've helped." Carla asked.

"I just, I didn't know how." Evie sighed, still not able to look at her mum.

"Did you tell anyone?" Carla asked.

"I told Imogen, but that was it." Evie admitted.

"Right, I know you're probably not going to like me asking but, what about the dad?" Carla asked.

Evie's mouth dried up, should she lie, should she just refuse to say anything, she didn't know.

"Evie?" Carla asked again.

"I, he, does it really matter?" Evie said.

"Well yeah, it does really matter, who is he?" Carla asked again.

"It's not as if you know him or anything, why do you have to know?" Evie carried on.

"Evie, you need to tell me." Carla said.

Evie stayed silent, she had decided keeping her mouth shut was the best way to get out of answering.

"Ok, let's put it this way, is he older than you?" Carla asked.

Evie nodded slowly.

"How much older?" Carla asked.

Evie shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't totally sure exactly how old he was, he wasn't any more than 25 but she didn't know exacty how old. Evie hated thinking about him, she didn't care how old he was, she just wanted him out of her head.

"Evie, you've got to tell me." Carla said.

Evie suddenly exploded, "It doesn't matter how old he is!" She yelled, "He doesn't matter, I don't want him here, and I never want him here!" She stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She lay on her bed, crying, again. Evie never used to cry, but here she was, she had hardly stopped today.

Why couldn't her mum leave it, the dad didn't matter, he was never coming near this baby, _her _baby. Not _his _baby, _her_ baby. It would always be like that, Evie would be the one it lived with, the one it grew up with, _he _was coming nowhere near it, not after what he did, not after the pain he had caused Evie, she would be happy never to see his stupid face again.

He wasn't worth anything, he wasn't worth her tears, he was worth nothing, he was a monster.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	18. Nightmare

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Nightmare

Evie woke up with silent tears rolling down her face. She had just had the dream again, recently she had managed to keep it away but it was coming back now.

She could feel her mind beginning to sink back into that oblivion, she couldn't get out of it, it was alway's going to be there, wherever she went, whatever she did.

After she found out that she was going to have a baby and she had managed to forget, Evie had hoped that she would always forget and never remember, but she had no such luck.

Whenever she closed her eyes it was there again, making her unable to think of anything else. If her mum knew exactly what was going on in her head maybe she would understand, but she didn't and Evie was making no plans to tell her soon.

Evie could never remember what actually happened in the dreams, all she knew was that they were to do with _him _and that they scared her way too much for her liking.

Evie wanted to try and get some more sleep but she didn't want to close her eyes. She just lay in her bed, her eyes wide open, worrying about the past and future.

* * *

Carla wasn't sleeping either, she was too busy worrying about Evie to even attempt to get some rest. The way she had reacted about Carla asking about the dad was worrying her the most.

What was Evie hiding? Carla had tried and tried to work it out but was failing spectacularly, she just couldn't think of anything that was so bad that Evie couldn't tell her. There wasn't much worse than being pregnant at Evie's age, so why wouldn't she tell Carla?

Carla decided to go and get herself a glass of water, and go and check on Evie. She had been secretly going and checking on her all night, she didn't know why, she guessed she felt some kind of protection towards her. She hadn't been there to help Evie when she needed it but she was always going to be there now, she was never going away.

* * *

Evie had somehow managed to get back to sleep but was not sleeping peacefully. She was having the dream again, she knew it was a dream, inside her head she knew, but that didn't stop it being scary.

She was trying to wake herself up, trying to get out of this nightmare but she found herself unable to. She wanted to scream, to yell, but she didn't, she stayed perfectly silent like she had done back then, waiting for it to be over.

Suddenly she found herself awake again, her eyes flickered open and she saw her mum standing at the door, she closed her eyes quickly again, not wanting to be pulled into a conversation.

She stayed perfectly still and she heard her mum come and crouch down next to her bed.

* * *

Carla took Evie's hand and held it in her own, she wanted to say a lot of things to Evie that she could never say while she was awake. Carla felt like kicking herself for talking to someone who couldn't hear her but it was the only way she would be able to get things off her chest.

"What kind of mess have you got yourself into this time, ey?" Carla said quietly, letting out a little laugh. "I knew something was wrong, but this never even crossed my mind when I was thinking of possible stuff that could've happened, I thought, I didn't know what I thought, I didn't know what to expect." Carla went silent for a moment before carrying on. "I certainly didn't expect this though, and I'm sorry I didn't notice, I should've, I'm your mum. I still remember that day, the 31st of May 2000, I held you in my arms, just for a few minutes, you were quiet, sleeping so peacefully, I wanted to keep you, I really did! But I can't help thinking that if I had kept you, if I hadn't given you up that you would've come to me, and I could've helped you. I know I wasn't there for you back then, when you were growing up, but I promise you one thing, I'm gonna be there for you now, and in the future, whatever happens, I promise"

Carla wiped away the tears rolling down her face before giving Evie a gentle kiss on the forehead. She left the bedroom, making her way back to her own, climbing back into her bed next to Peter and closing her eyes.

Only then did Evie let a tear roll out the corner of her eye.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	19. A little girl

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

A little girl

Evie didn't talk to anyone that morning, not Peter, not Simon, not even her mum. She didn't know what to say, she could tell that Carla hadn't told Peter but she knew it wouldn't be long until she did.

Peter was taking Simon to the park to the park later and Evie knew that her mum would try to talk to her again, she didn't want to talk though, she just wanted to get on with her life, not be treated like she was special. She wasn't special, she was just stupid, stupid enough for her mum to find out about this, stupid enough to get herself into this mess in the first place.

About half an hour after Peter and Simon had left Evie was sitting watching TV. She saw Carla coming to sit down next to her but she didn't say a word. Carla sighed, she didn't particularly want to have to talk to Evie about all of this but she knew she had too, she had to be a good mum for once in her life.

"Evie, you know that I'm gonna have to tell the school and we need to make you an appointment too." Carla said.

Evie looked at her mum in shock, "Why? Why does anyone else have to know?" She asked.

"You know why Evie." Carla sighed.

"But I don't want to tell anyone, they'll all look at me weird and the teachers will all be-" Evie shook her head, not really wanting to think about what teachers would be like.

"Evie, I know it's gonna be hard, but you're just gonna have to deal with it." Carla said.

Evie sighed, "I know."

"Come here." Carla said, holding her arms out for Evie to come and settle herself in them. It felt strangely comforting, Evie had never usually been one for comfort but she needed it right now.

* * *

The next day Evie was sat in the maternity ward next to her mum. They had decided not to tell Peter about it yet but would do when they got back. Carla had arranged a meeting with the school tomorrow morning which Evie was absolutely dreading.

"Evie Connor." Evie looked up to see a young midwife smiling at the door, she looked to her mum who gave her a quick nod before they stood up and walked over to her.

"Follow me through here." She smiled before leading Evie and Carla into a room with a bed and some scanning machine that Evie had seen so many times on TV but she had never imagined that she would be the one using it.

If you would like to lay on the bed and we will be with you in a minute." The nurse said, still smiling. Evie did as she was told, not because she wanted to but because she knew she had to. The nurse was back within a few minutes with some gel which she squirted on Evie's belly. Evie could see the nurse rolling the scanning thing over her round stomach but it didn't feel like it was actually happeneing to her, it felt like something from a dream.

"There we go," The nurse said, "A healthy little baby, about 5 months. Do you want to know the sex?"

Evie looked at her mum. "Your choice." Carla said.

Evie debated the decision for a moment, "Ok, yeah."

"Well, you have a little girl." The nurse smiled.

Evie smiled at her mum who wa smiling back, a little girl, she was having a little girl.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	20. Mine

**SO sorry for not updating...**

Mine

Only one thought was going through Carla's mind as she was driving home from the hospital, she was going to have a grand-daughter, a grand-daughter! An actual grand-daughter, a screaming little baby that she would be able to help look after, that she would definitely look after, she would get everything that she missed out on with Evie.

She wasn't sure if Peter would be home when they got back, but Simon was going to Leanne's so it would just be the three of them, so they could talk everything through.

* * *

Evie sat next to her mum in the car, staring at the grainy image she was holding in her hands, the grainy image of her baby girl. She could just about make out the head and the body, it was actually looking a bit like a baby. It felt weird, because, what she saw on the paper, was inside her right now. It was just the strangest feeling.

She was dreading telling Peter, she had no idea how he'd react. He was starting to be a bit of a father figure to her, she had never really had a father figure in her life before, someone who she could rely on, she just had no idea what he would say.

* * *

When they got home Peter was already there watching TV. Evie and Carla shared an understanding look, they both knew what they would have to do. They both silently sat down next to him and he looked at them weirdly.

"Is it me or are you both being unusually quiet?" He asked.

"Well, Peter, we've got something to tell you." Carla said.

Peter could see the serious looks on their faces so turned the TV off. "What?" He asked.

"Well, um, I, um..." Evie started, she just didn't know how she could say it, how she could say that she was having a baby.

"You what?" Peter asked.

Evie pushed her hands in her pocket and felt the piece of paper she had been given earlier. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Mine." Evie said, handing him the grainy image.

The expression on Peter's face was unreadable, his emotions looked so mixed that she was unable to work out what they were.

The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before Peter said, "Wow..."

"Yeah." Evie said, taking the picture back from Peter's hands.

"But, you're, you're only 13!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know that." Evie sighed, staring at the picture in her hands.

"Who's the dad?" Peter asked bluntly.

"Good luck on you getting her to tell you, she won't even tell me," Carla said, "The only thing I know was that it was before she came here."

"You don't need to know who he is, all you need to know is that I don't want him anywhere near me, or the baby." Evie said, using the words she had said to her mum everyone time the subject popped up.

"But why?" Peter asked, "You must've liked him, otherwise you wouldn't have, you know!"

"You might want to stop before you get any further." Evie said, not really wanting to discuss anything about that at the moment, she was starting to get a bit tired of all the questions, she just wished everyone could shut up sometimes.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	21. Uncomfortable

**Thx for the reviews :P :)**

Uncomfortable

Evie pulled her school jumper over her head, arranging it so that no bump could be seen. Butterflies were flitting around in her stomach and that, mixed with a kicking baby, was a quite weird feeling.

Her mum had arranged a meeting with the head mistress, Miss Jones, that morning and Evie was absolutely dreading it. She had no idea what she would say, how she would react, or anything really.

The only time Evie had ever talked to her was when she first joined the school, she had semed nice, but everyone said that whne she wanted to be she could be really strict and a bit scary.

"Evie, we're gonna be late!" Carla yelled from outside Evie's door.

"Two minutes!" Evie yelled back, checking again that her jumper covered her growing belly before leaving her bedroom. Carla was wearing one of her best buisness suits, and Evie couldn't help but feel awkward. She knew that this, her, was a big deal, but the way everyone was going about it, being so, serious, it just felt weird.

"You ready?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Evie said, looking down at her belly once more. Now that people knew, even if it was only Michelle, her mum and Peter, it felt like everyone could see how fat she was.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Connor," Miss Jones said, "Would you and Evie like to take a seat."

Carla nodded, taking a seat opposite the young teacher and Evie sitting in the seat next to her.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about?" Miss Jones asked, "You were rather vague on the phone."

"Well yeah, it's about Evie." Carla said.

"Well, yes, I guessed that," Miss Jones said, "I have been talking to her teacher's and it turns out she has been bunking off some of her lessons, mostly science, maths, english and PE."

"Yeah, well I have what could be an explanation for that." Carla said.

"Ok, what is it?" Miss Jones asked.

"Well, I'm just gonna say this now, Evie, she's not a bad girl, she just made a mistake, one mistake." Carla started to explain.

Evie felt really uncomfortable as she heard her mum start to explain. She just wanted to sink into the ground, she was getting more and more nervous by the second, afraid of what everyones reaction would be.

Evie's mind wandered off into thoughts of the baby, she didn't hear any more of her mums speech until the words, "She's 5 months pregnant." Came out of Carla's mouth.

Evie kept her gaze firmly fixed on the floor, not wanting to look up at Miss Jones, not wanting to see which expression the teacher had on her face. Her hands sub-consciously rested over her belly as she thought more and more about the baby, more and more about everything.

"Evie go outside for a minute." Evie looked up as her mum spoke, she nodded and made her way out of the office, leaning against the wall.

As she was waiting Imogen walked past and came over, "Evie!" She exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming in today, you weren't in form."

"My mum knows, and she's in there talking to miss about it right now." Evie said unhappily.

"Right, do you want me to wait with you?" Imogen asked, "You know, moral support and all that."

Evie let out a little laugh, "Nah, you go, it won't be long till I have to go in again."

"Ok, see you later, yeah?" Imogen said.

"Yeah, see you." Evie sighed.

After about another 5 minutes Evie had to go in again. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked into the ofiice and sat back down, still unable to look up at her head mistress, if she did Evie felt like she would burst into tears.

"Right, your mum has been explaining this to me." Miss Jones said, "I have told her what will happen and now I'm going to explain to you, ok?"

Evie felt Carla's hand squeeze her own and she tentatively looked up at Miss Jones' face. Her expression was full of kindness and compassion, the total opposite of what Evie was expecting.

Evie could feel tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, but was determined to keep them in, there was no way she was going to start crying infront of a teacher, however nice they were.

"So, you can stay at school until your 8th month of pregnancy, then you will have to be home schooled or go to a special falcility that can deal with births, because there is obviously a chance that you could go into labour early." Evie nodded at Miss Jones' explanation, it made sense.

"I will also obvioulsy have to alert all teachers of the pregnancy, you could faint or collapse or something and if they didn't know you were pregnant they could do the wrong thing." Evie nodded again.

"I think that's about it, you obviously don't have to tell any other students if you don't want to, does anyone else know." Miss Jones asked.

"Evie" nodded, "Imogen Farley."

"Ok," Miss Jones said, "You can go to your lessons now, remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here."

Evie nodded, and was about to leave the office when she turned around and said something she hadn't said in a while, "Thanks."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	22. Blood

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Blood

Evie lifted her head up from the toilet bowl. At six months she was still chucking up her guts, and it wasn't fair. Half the time she was fine, and the other half she was hardly out of the bathroom.

Carla stood at the doorway, "You all right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Evie sighed, "Do I have to go school today?"

"Yes, you do, come on." Carla said.

Evie sighed and got up, she made her way into the kitchen but had to rush back to the bathroom.

"See, I can't even make it to the door without puking, how do you expect me to survive a whole day at school?" Evie reasoned.

"Ok," Carla sighed, "But I'm staying here with you."

"But-"

"No but's." Carla said, "I'm staying here and that's final."

* * *

Evie and Carla were sat on the sofa when they got a phone call from Peter, there had been a power cut at Simon's school and he couldn't get off work. Neither could Leanne so could she look after him for a couple of hours till Leanne got off work.

"Right, I'll be ten minutes, ok?" Carla said, grabbing her bag and pulling the car keys out.

"I'll be fine." Evie insisted, when would her mum stop worrying!

"Ok, call me if you need me." Carla said.

"Mum!" Evie exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Carla sighed, leaving the flat and closing the door.

Evie let out a sigh of relief, she thought her mum would never leave. The attention was nice but, seriously, she needed some time on her own, otherwise, well, she didn't know what she would do.

She had always been independent, and she liked to do stuff on her own. She found herself feeling smothered by people sometimes, it wasn't their fault, it was just her, she had always felt like that, ever since she was little, she couldn't help it.

* * *

Evie had almost fallen asleep when she heard someone rushing up the stairs. 'Hey Simon' she thought in her head as he burst through the door. He went straight into his room, probably to play on his DS and a few seconds later Carla also came in.

"Were you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I was fine, don't know how though, I was on my own for a whole 10 minutes!" Evie said sarcastically.

"Less of the cheek, what did you do?" Carla asked.

"Well, for that whole 10 minutes," Evie said, "I watched this thing called a television."

"And, on this thing called a television, what did you watch?" Carla asked.

"I watched this thing called Waterloo road." Evie said.

"Nothing good then." Carla joked.

"I know for a fact that you watch it every week so don't try and deny it!" Evie smiled.

"Ok, you caught me out, what do you want for lunch?" Carla asked.

"Umm, a bacon roll." Evie decided.

"No bacon." Carla said.

"But I want Bacon!" Evie whined.

"We don't have any!" Carla said, copying Evie's voice.

"Go get some then." Evie said, still in that whiny voice.

"I've got to look after Simon." Carla said, in her normal voice now.

"I can look after him for five minutes while you pop out and go get me a bacon roll from Roy's." Evie said.

Carla sighed, "Ok, I won't be long."

"Thanks!" Evie called, as Carla left the flat, again.

* * *

"I need to pee." Evie said suddenly.

"Well go then." Carla said.

"Pause it!" Evie said, pointing at the telly, whch now had Glee on.

Carla laughed as Evie made her way to the toilet, sometimes that girl did make her laugh, she would just come out with something that wasn't supposed to be funny but was anyway.

Carla heard a ring on the door, "Si, Leanne's here!" She called, going and opening the door. She heard Leanne's footstep's coming up the stairs.

"Si!" She yelled again.

"Coming!" She heard Simon call.

Leanne came into the flat and both women just stood in uncomfortable silence waiting for Simon.

"I'll go get him." Leanne said eventually, disappearing into his room.

Carla looked at the time, Evie had been in the toilet for a while, she went and knocked on the door. "Are you ok?" She called.

There was no reply, "Evie?" Carla called again.

The was still no reply. "Evie, are you all right."

It was totally silent still, "Evie!" Carla said, raising her voice slightly, was she all right.

"Evie, if you don't open the door I'm gonna knock it down." Carla was getting seriously worried now.

Leanne and Simon had come out to see what the fuss was about.

"Evie!" Carla called again, why wasn't she responding.

"She's 13 years old, surely she know's how to go to the toilet." Leanne sighed.

Carla just ignored her and was about to bang o nthe door again when it opened a little bit.

"Evie, are you all right?" Carla asked, pushing the door fully open to see Evie sitting in the middle of the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"It was just there, I, don't know, I-"

"What, what's wrong?" Carla asked again, interrupting her.

"I'm bleeding." Evie whispered, her voice barely audible.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	23. Beautiful

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Beautiful

"What?" Carla asked, this couldn't be happening.

"I'm bleeding, I just went to the toilet and it was, there." Evie said, her voice a little louder then.

"What you making such a big fuss for, you know teenage girl, body changes, growing up." Carla and Evie looked up to see Leanne at the door.

Carla just ignored her, "Come on, get up, we need to get you to hospital." She said softly, helping Evie up off the floor.

"Hospital!" Leanne exclaimed, "What are you going on about?"

Carla just ignored her, as she grabbed the car keys off the table and helped Evie towards the door.

Leanne was still pretty confused when she noticed the way Evie's hand was resting over her belly, which looked like it had grown a bit, actually a lot.

"You are actually joking!" She exclaimed.

"Not now Leanne." Carla sighed, shaking her head as she unlocked the door.

"Is there anything I can do?" Leanne suddenly asked.

"Why would you want to do anything for us?" Carla asked.

Leanne sighed, "I may not like you, but I know what it's like to be pregnant, and what it's like to, well, you know. Not that I'm saying you will or anything but-Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, go find Peter and don't tell anybody!" Carla said, emphasing the anybody.

"Ok, come on Si." She called, grabbing his hand and making her way out of the flat.

Carla now fully turned her attention on to Evie, who was standing at the door with an expression of distress on her face.

"Come on." Carla said softly as Evie started walking down the stairs. Hopefully everything would be all right, hopefully.

* * *

Peter sat in the hospital waiting room, when Leanne had told him he had closed the bookies and come staright up here. He hadn't been told anyhting though, all he could do was wait.

One thing Peter hated doing was waiting, he hated that feeling of uselessness, like he couldn't do anything. A bit like when Leanne had lost the baby, he hadn't been able to help, and he had that same feeling again,

Surely Evie wouldn't lose the baby though, she was young and healthy. Peter sighed and walked outside of the building, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up, he hated waiting.

* * *

"The baby's fine." Those three words, _the baby's fine, _Evie didn't think she had ever felt more relieved in her life.

Evie looked over to her mum, who wa sitting with a massive smile on her face.

"What was the bleeding?" Evie asked.

"Sometimes it just happens," The midwife explained, "It's nothing to worry about."

The midwife handed her a picture of the baby, and it was so clear! The body and the head were clearly visible, it was beautiful.

Evie never used to be a soppy person, she hardly ever used that word, _beautiful_, but there was no other way to describe what she thought when she saw the picture.

While she was walking out of the hospital and the whole way home, that was all she could think about, her beautiful baby girl.

**Plz review thx :) :P**

**The next few chapters should be high drama, and lots of cliffhangers, hopefully...**


	24. Him

**Thx for the reviews :) :P This chapter doesn't have much drama in it, that comes next chapter... :) :P  
+I haven't included Rob once in the story (silly me), him and Evie are quite close and he knows about the pregnancy  
+Evie's 7 months pregnant  
**

Him

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Carla asked.

"Mum, I'll be fine, you're going away for one night! Rob is looking after me, and I'm going to Michelle's for my dinner, I'll be fine!" Evie insisted.

"I know, I worry, that's all." Carla sighed.

"Yeah, well you don't need to." Evie sighed.

"She will be fine Carla, she's got her uncle Rob to look after her." Rob piped up.

"That's half the reason I'm worried." Carla said.

"Shut up!" Rob laughed

"You ready?" Peter came up the stairs, having just put the bags in the car. Carla and Peter were going on a romantice one night break which they had booked for ages.

"Yes, she is." Evie said, pushing her mum in the direction of the door.

"Ok, Ok!" Carla laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Evie yelled, closing the door and falling on to the sofa.

"I thought she was never going to leave." Evie sighed.

"Yeah, well, she has, that's the main thing." Rob said as he sat down next to her, "What time are you going to Chelle's?"

"Seven." Evie said, "What's the time now?"

"Half six." Rob said.

"Ooh, Hollyoaks is on." Evie said, turning the TV on.

"Not that rubbish!" Rob exclaimed.

"It's not rubbish!" Evie argued as the theme tune came on the tv.

"I can't believe you're actually making me watch this." Rob sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't have to watch it." Evie pointed out.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Rob asked.

"The bathroom?" Evie suggested.

Rob shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Evie leant over his shoulder.

"Are you texting Tracy?" She asked.

"Does it matter if I am or if I'm not, just watch your rubbish." Rob said.

"That means yes then." Evie said, turning her attention back on to the tv.

* * *

"I'm going to Chelle's now!" Evie yelled from the door.

"Wait!" Rob called from the bathroom, "I'm under strict instrustions to walk you there."

Evie sighed, "I'm 13 years old and its two minutes away!"

Rob came out of the bathroom, "Sorry, can't argue with your mum, you know what she's like."

Evie sighed, walking out into the bitterly cold November night. The freezing wind was biting at her skin and she wanted to get out of the cold as quickly as possible.

She was almost at Michelle's when Rob caught up with her, "See, I didn't die." She said.

Rob sighed, "You are just like your mum, you know that?"

"I may have been told that a few times." Evie said.

"Well, anyway, you are." Rob said.

"That's nice." Evie said, as she rang the buzzer for Michelle's flat.

* * *

"Where's Ryan?" Evie asked as she and Michelle finished the pizza that they had ordered.

"With one of his band mates, he's coming round later." Michelle said.

Evie felt her mouth dry up a little, "Which one?" She asked.

"I dunno." Michelle said, "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"I've seen them before, haven't I," Evie lied, "I was just wondering if you knew which one it was."

"Well, you'll be finding out soon, won't you." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I guess." Evie sighed.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Michelle asked.

"All right, which one?" Evie asked.

"You decide." Michelle said.

Evie was looking at the DVD's when Ryan and his mate got back. Evie didn't turn round, worried about what she would see.

"Hey mum." That was Ryan, obviously.

"Hello Mrs Connor." Evie froze, she would recognise that voice anywhere. She slowly turned round, and felt all her muscles tense up in fright, her mind went sraight into overdrive, how could this be happening?

Evie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, it was him...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	25. Flashbacks

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Flashbacks

Evie shot up, why did this have to be happening? Why now?

"That's Evie, my cousin, you know the one I was telling you about." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I remember." Said Dylan, Evie could tell he recognised her, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Ryan and Dylan walked past Evie to go into Ryan's room, as they came closer Evie could feel her heartbeat getting faster, she could feel herslef getting more and more scared. Even being near him had this kind of effect on her, it wasn't fair.

"You chosen yet?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Evie asked.

"A movie." Said Michelle.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm just going to go home actually, I'm kind of tired." Evie said.

"All right, do you want me to come with you?" Michelle offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Evie said, grabbing her coat and going out into the cold night.

She wrapped the coat tightly around her, trying to block out the cold wind. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't fair, why did he have to turn up, everything was good.

_"Bottle of cider." Said Evie, as Rebbeca went up to the bar with her fake ID._

_"Why don't you have a vodka and coke, it's way nicer than cider." Said Jenny._

_"Nah, don't really like vodka, it's gross, anyway, cider's cheaper and you get more of it." Evie said._

_"Yeah, I guess." Said Jenny._

_Five minutes later Rebecca was back with a bottle of cider and two vodka and cokes._

_"When's the band coming on?" Evie asked as she took a sip of the cider._

_"About ten minutes, I think." Said Jenny._

_"Have you guys seen them before?" Evie asked._

_"Nah, but they're supposed to be good." Rebecca said._

_"Cool." Evie said._

_Twenty minutes and another drink later the band came on, there were four people, the lead singer, the lead guitarist, bass guitarist and drummer._

_"They look all right." Said Jenny._

_"They do, don't they, seen better though." Evie sighed._

_"If you could which one of them would you go out with?" Rebecca asked._

_"Hmm, probably the lead singer." Said Evie, he was pretty good looking, he had blonde hair which was spiked up, and he had some nice clothes on, good fashion sense, very important._

_"I like the guitarist." Said Jenny._

_"I like the drummer." Said Rebecca._

_"No one likes the drummer though, shame on him." Laughed Evie._

The first time she'd seen them, that was back then, with Jenny and Rebecca, her two best friends from the care home. They had got tickets from Rebecca's older sister and were using her ID to get the drinks.

Evie didn't tell Rebecca and Jenny that she was going, one night she just packed a bag and left, they had tried phoning her, everyone had, but she hadn't picked up, she hadn't talked to anyone from her old life since she had come to Weatherfield.

She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened next.

_Evie was pretty drunk by this point, and had totally lost Jenny and Rebecca. She was just stumbling around looking for them, she had lost her phone too and she couldn't remember anyone's numbers, it wasn't particularly her best night, she was going to be killed when she got back to the care home, she knew that._

_"Are you all right?" Evie spun round to see the lead singer standing behind her._

_"Yeah, totally brilliant." Evie slurred, "Don't suppose you've seen a tall blonde and a short brunette around have you?"_

_"Sorry, no such luck." He said._

_"Oh well, your band was good." Evie said, she started walking off but was stopped by the guy grabbing her arm._

_"Do you wanna come back to mine, I can sober you up a bit and then I'll take you home." He said._

_"Ok then." Said Evie._

_By the time Evie was at his flat she had started to realise what she was doing, she had got into a complete strangers car and was now inside his flat. Evie watched Dylan, which she had learned was hus name, as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and got out two glasses._

_"I think I'm gonna go home now." Evie said, standing up and making her way over to the door._

_"Don't do that, just stay a while." Dylan said, pushing the glass into Evie's hand._

_"A-all right." Evie sighed, sitting down on the sofa._

Evie shivered as she remembered what had happened after that, what he had done, it was horrible, she should've just got out of there when she could.

She felt some involuntary tears roll down her cheeks, and some more, why had she been so stupid? How could she have been so stupid?

Suddenly she doubled over in pain, what was happening, she heard a small splash, and looked down to see water trickling down her legs.

**I hate that ending, absolutely hate it, but I couldn't think of another way to write it**

**ANYWAY**

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	26. Agony

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
Obviously I'm back at school now so can't update as much as I could in the holidays...  
A-N-Y-W-A-Y  
For this chapter I took inspiration from Amy giving birth in Emmerdale, it's actually pretty similar so if you watch it on youtube you will see what I want this chapter to be like if that makes sense  
A-N-Y-W-A-Y  
Hope you enjoy :) :P**

Agony

This couldn't be happening, why was it happening? Evie tried to stand up properly but doubled over as another antagonising pain shot through her body. Everywhere hurt, she stumbled along the pavement, where was everybody? The freezing street was totally silent, no one was to be seen.

She was closer to home than she was to Michelle's, if she went through the alley she should be there in a minute. She was halfway through the alley when another shot of pain rushed through her body, forcing her to the floor.

She reached into her pocket, looking for her phone, but felt her heart sink as she realised it wasn't there, she must've left it at Michelle's, what was she going to do?

She couldn't get home and she couldn't tell anyone she was here and-Evie's thoughts were cut off as another painful contraction rippled through her body.

She wanted to scream for help but she didn't feel like she had the energy, and anyway, it wasn't like anyone could hear her.

Evie scrunched up her face as another contraction pushed through her body, the pain was excruciating, it felt like, it was more painful than anything that she had ever experienced in her life.

Evie knew that she needed to get home, she couldn't have the baby here, it was too cold and the baby was early. The baby was early, that was bad, the baby was early. Why hadn't she agreed to Michelle's offer to walk her home, if she had she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Tears were falling down Evie's face and she couldn't stop them, why did this have to hurt so much? Her mum had said it was painful but this, this wasn't just painful, this was agony. Why did her mum have to go away this weekend, why?

Evie let out a silent scream in her head as another contraction hit her, when would this stop, why did it all have to be so hard? Evie could feel the pain getting worse and worse, the contractions were becoming a lot closer, Evie knew what was happening, she had seen it on TV enough times.

As the next contraction hit Evie couldn't stop herself from pushing, and pushing, and pushing. Suddenly the sharp pain was replaced by a dull ache, a thin, high cry pierced into her ears.

Evie tentatively looked at the floor between her legs, looked at the small baby girl that was lying there, her arms and legs flailing about. Without even thinking Evie scooped the baby up, her baby up. She was a mum now, she was an actual mum, this was all too unreal.

The baby was freezing so Evie pulled off her coat and wrapped the baby up in it. Soon the baby was asleep and Evie was just sat there, cradling the peaceful little girl in her arms.

Evie looked at her little girls face, she was so beautiful, so pretty. How was she supposed to be a mum to her, she didn't know how, where would she start?

Evie could feel the panic rising in her, she hadn't been thinking straight when she found out she was pregnant, the baby would have a better chance in life without her. That girl who got herself knocked up at 13, imagine what type of life the baby would have having her as a mum, not a very good one, that was for sure.

She should never have come here in the first place, she should have gone somewhere that no one knew her, she could have just started a whole new life, away from anyone and everythign she knew.

Evie looked at the little girls face again, the baby deserved better than her, she deserved a proper mum who would show her off to the world without being embarrased and having to face the whispers and stares.

Evie slowly put the little girl down on the ground. Someone would find her, she would start crying and someone would find her, wouldn't they? Evie shook her head and stood up, wobbling a little.

Evie took one last look at the small baby wrapped up on the floor before turning round and running, running anywhere, anywhere to get away from this place.

**I don't think I've really written this chapter right, I just wanted to put across Evie's confusion, suddenly her head is filled with all these doubts and worries and she just wants to run.  
(And that was the final bit of the chapter in a nutshell)**

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	27. She was just a mess

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

She was just a mess

Leanne sighed as she wrapped her coat tightly around her body. Simon had left his DS at his dads and was refusing to do anything until he got it. She did love him but that boy could be hard work at times.

Rob and Evie had better be at the flat, otherwise she was going to be quite annoyed, it was freezing! Why couldn't Peter have remembered to pack everything, it was so annoying.

Leanne walked down the alley, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heels on the cold, hard ground, that was until she heard a cry.

Leanne didn't realise it was in the alley at the beginning, but as she walked further forward the crying got louder and louder, and then she saw the baby, all wrapped up in a coat on the floor, bawling it's eyes out.

Leanne's motherly insticts kicked in straight away, she picked the small baby up and rocked it in her arms until it drifted off to sleep. Anger clouded her thoughts as she looked at the baby's face, who could do a thing like this, just leave a baby all alone in the middle of a freezing cold night, who?

Suddenly Leanne remembered where she was going, and who she was expecting to see, and who was pregnant, or had been pregnant, if her suspicions were correct.

Leanne pulled her phone out and called an ambulance before scrolling down to the number of the flat and calling it.

* * *

Evie didn't know where she was going, she was just aimlessly walking through the cold streets of Weatherfield. She didn't need to look at herself to know she was a mess, she had always been a mess, behind all the clothes and the make up, she was just a mess.

What kind of person was she? Was she even a proper person? She had left a defenceless little girl on her own in the middle of an alley, how could she have done that?

A proper mother wouldn't have done that, a proper mother would have got the baby to the nearest hospital, a proper mother wouldn't have left it to die. She wouldn't die, would she? No, she wouldn't, someone would find her, wouldn't they?

Evie knew that she should go back, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She just carried on walking, her arms crossed over her chest in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

* * *

"No, she's not here, she's at Chelle's, why?" Rob asked. Leanne had just phoned the flat asking if Evie was there.

"You found what? And you automatically think it's Evie's, well, I've told you, she's at Chelle's." Rob said again.

"Yes ok, I will check-wait a minute." Rob said as someone rang the buzzer. Up came Michelle, but Evie wasn't with her.

"Where's Evie?" Rob asked.

"Isn't she here? She left her phone so I was just bringing it back." Michelle said.

"Oh god." Rob said as he felt his mouth going dry.

"What?" Michelle asked,

Rob grabbed the phone, "Are you still there?" "Yeah." "We don't know where she is."

"Who was that?" Michelle asked as Rob grabbed his coat.

"It was Leanne." Rob answered.

"What did she want?" Michelle asked.

Rob sighed, "She found a baby, in the alley, and Evie's gone awol."

"We don't know it's her's." Michelle pointed out.

"Who elses would it be?" Rob asked, "Who else, who lives near here, is pregnant, or was, or whatever, we just need to find her."

Michelle pulled her phone out, "Ryan." "Yeah." "You need to go and look for Evie, take Dylan with you." "It doesn't matter why, just go out and look for her." "Now!" "If you really want to know, she was pregnant, and we think she's had the baby and ran off, so go look for her."

Michelle sighed as she hung up the phone, "We're gonna have to tell Carla."

"Yeah." Rob sighed.

"She's going to kill us." Michelle pointed out.

"Yeah." Rob sighed

**Please review :) :P**


	28. Numb

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Numb

Evie found herself sitting on a swing in the slient park. She couldn't hear a sound, just her breath aand her heartbeat. Everywhere hurt and ached, all over her body, on the outside and the inside.

But it was kind of like she didn't feel it, she was numb, the memory of the last few hours were suddenly becoming real, like realising what you thought was a nightmare was actually real, very real.

What had she done? God, what had she done? No one would be able to look at her again, she had abandoned a baby in the middle of the night, what if no one found her, what if-what if she died? She wouldn't die, she couldn't!

Evie felt tears flowing down her face, she couldn't believe what she had done. She knew that she should go back, go back to see if her little girl was still there, but she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to go back and face what she might find.

Evie wrapped her arms closer around her body as a freezing cold gust of wind blew through the park, rustling the leaves in the trees, the only sound in the otherwise slient night.

* * *

"Leanne, Leanne, what's happening?" Michelle yelled. The ambulance was already there and Michelle guessed that they had taken the baby into the warm vehicle.

"She's all right, the baby, it's a girl, she was just in the alley, someone had wrapped her up in a coat and left her. I just thought of Evie coz she lives like two minutes away and-"

"What did the coat look like?" Rob butted in.

"Umm, I don't know, it was black I think, with silver bits or something, I don't know, I was concentrating a bit more on making sure the baby was all right." Leanne answered.

"Oh god." Michelle sighed, that sounded exactly like Evie's coat. Why had she just abandoned the baby? What had made her do that? And why had she gone into labour in the first place, she was only about 7 months.

"I'm going to go and look for her, she can't have gone far, are Ryan and his mate looking?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the baby, and now we know it's definitely Evie's, I'm going to have to call Carla." Michelle sighed, she was dreading it, Carla would go absolutely mental, and knowing her she would blame herself. Say that she knew she shouldn't have gone away and all that, why had this happened?

A paramedic popped her head out of the ambulance, "Is anyone coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Michelle said, stepping onto the ambulance and looking at the small baby one of the paramedics cradled in their arms. She was definitely very small, a lot smaller than Ryan was when she had him, hopefully she would be all right, hopefully.

**I'm going to do these chapters as quite a few shorter ones so I can update more often instead of doing soma massive ones..**

**Please review :) :P**


	29. Found

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Found

Michelle hung up the phone and sighed, she had just told Carla and she was coming straight down. She was in a right state, Michelle looked through the window to see the baby, Evie's baby lying in an incubator, according to the doctors she was strong and should be fine, but they were going to keep her in because 1), she was premature and 2), she had been outside in the cold so there was a chance she could develop some sort of illness.

Everyone was worrying about Evie, she needed to get into hospital, quick. Something could've gone wrong with the birth, which put her in some serious danger, and she would be weak after the experience especially as she had been on her own in the cold. If only she had walked Evie home, then none of this would have happened.

Some professionals were looking for her, as well as Rob, Ryan, Dylan, Leanne and Nick. No one else knew about Evie being pregnant but it wouldn't be long until they did, until everyone did.

Evie couldn't have gone far, so why hadn't they found her yet. Weatherfield wasn't that big, so why was it taking so long?

* * *

Evie was still in the same place, still sitting on that same swing, still thinking about the same thing, well, what else would she be thinking about. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here but she knew it had been a while, 2 or 3 hours maybe, but she knew that if the baby hadn't been found by now, there was probably no chance.

She looked down at her legs and let out a sigh. He pale skin was stained a red colour from the blood, her hands were covered in blood too. She was shaking, her whole body was, she didn't know if it was from the cold or from the shock, or the pain, or something else.

"Look at you Evie, look what you've become, you're a mess, an ugly horrible mess." Evie let out a little chuckle, talking to yourself, the first sign of madness.

"You left a defenceless little baby, abandoned it on a night like this, what kind of person does that make you?" Evie didn't know why she was talking to herself, her voice didn't sound like her voice anymore, it sounded dry, sad, low, it almost sounded inhuman, to her ears anyway.

"You're not even a proper person, you're just a care kid who got herself knocked up when she was 13, you're no one, you're nothing, no one cares about you, not really, you have no one." Her voice was the only thing she could hear breaking through the silence of the night, she needed to hear something, even if it was just her own thoughts coming out of her mouth.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her, someone had found her, reluctantly she looked up then recoiled in shock, it was Dylan, looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	30. Fear

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Fear

"St-stay away from me." Evie managed to stutter, seeing Dylans face so colse to hers, it was terrifying, it reminded her so much of that night.

"Come on Evie, I think we've got some talking to do." Dylan said giving her a sickly smile, he enjoyed seeing her in this obviously frightened state, and the thought that he had caused it made it a whole lot better.

"I-I have nothing to say to you." Evie was forcing the words out of her mouth, she wanted to get up and run but she was afraid of what he would do to her.

"You've just had a baby, and you're 13, I bet you don't even know who the dad is, I think that makes you a slut." Dylan said.

"I know exactly who the dad is, and so do you." Evie spat, how could he do this to her? What was he doing here? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"But do I, do I really, you could've slept with hundreds of boys for all I know." Dylan said. The sight of Evie sitting there looking so scared and uncomfortable, it was brilliant.

"But you know I haven't, you know what you did that night." Evie said, she was trying to sound brave but she knew it wasn't working.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Dylan knew he had to get onto the serious buisness, he couldn't risk Evie telling anybody what had happened.

"Tell anyone what?" Evie asked.

"You know what." Dylan spat.

"Oh, will I tell anyone that you're the father of my daughter, or that I didn't even want to have sex with you?" Evie suddenly felt a lot braver, she was standing up for herself, like she used to, before all of this.

She got off the swing and was about to walk away from the conversation when she felt Dylan grab her arm tightly. At his touch she felt all feelings of bravery melt away and get replaced with fear.

Dylan pulled Evie towards him so that their faces were almost touching, he revelled at the fear in her eyes. "You wanted to sleep with me, you were the one who asked me if you could go back to mine, well, if you tell, that's whateveryone else will hear, and that's what everyone else will believe."

"No, I was drunk, you took me back to yours, I was too drunk to realise what you had planned. I tried to leave but you stopped me, and you kissed me and you kept going, further and further even though I told you to stop, I kept saying no, again and again but you kept going." By this point Evie had tears rolling down her face and Dylan was holding both her arms.

"But you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Dylan spat.

"Why shouldn't I?" Evie retorted.

"Because I'm not going to let you." Dylan said, letting an evil smile cross over his face.

Before Evie knew what was happening his lips were forcefully pushed onto hers and Dylan was trying to drag her backwards towards some bushes, his hand placed firmly over her mouth. She attempted to scream and get away but it was no use, he was holding her way too tight for her to run.

She was terrified, was he going to do it again? Was he going to kill her? What if he did both? Suddenly she was pulled out of Dylans grasp and she fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. She scrambled backwards as Ryan and Rob attacked Dylan, yelling all kinds of abuse at him. He deserved all of it, every single punch, every single kick, every word that was screamed in his face, he deserved it all.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	31. Unresponsive

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Unresponsive

Evie lay in the hospital bed, staring across at the plain white wall opposite her. She was curled up in a little ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She hadn't uttered a word since the park, since the police had come and managed to pull Ryan and Rob off a battered Dylan, since she had been put into the ambulance and whisked up here into this room. It felt like she was in something a bit like a trance, people had been talking but she couldn't really hear what they were saying.

Michelle was sitting on the chair next to the bed but Evie hadn't looked at her once, she just kept her gaze firmly on that one spot on the wall, ignoring the whole world around her.

She wished that none of this ever happened, that she hadn't gone out that night and she was still in the care home having a laugh with her mates, but she wasn't, she was here, in this room, on this place, replaying the events of the last 12 hours out in her head again and again and again.

Evie angrily wiped away a tear as it rolled out of the corner of her eye, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show everyone exactly how weak she was. Crying when she was on her own was one thing but crying infront of other people, that was something entirely different.

Evie heard the door open and someone else quietly walk into the room and sit down next to Michelle, it was probably Rob or Ryan, who had been coming in and out of the room all night.

"Can you go, I need to talk to her." It was her mum, her mum was here eventually.

Evie heard Michelle leave so it was just she and her mum left in the room, just sitting in silence.

Carla sat down on the bed next to Evie, "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked. Evie didn't react, just kept staring at the wall, it was like she didn't process what her mum was saying.

"Evie, are you going to talk to me?" Carla asked, again Evie didn't react, just kept looking at the same spot on the wall and ignoring her mum.

"Talk to me, please, I'm not angry, I promise, I just need you to talk to me." Carla was starting to beg a little, why wouldn't Evie just talk to her.

"I'm sorry." Evie croaked in a voice that was barely audible.

"What?" Carla questioned.

"I'm sorry." Evie said again, a little clearer this time.

"What for? You've got nothing to be sorry for?" Carla asked.

"I left her on her own, just alone, in the middle of the night, what kind of person am I?" Evie had forgotten her no crying rule and now tears were starting to roll down her face.

"You were just confused Evie, that was it, you were scared, most people are when they have a baby." Carla soothed.

"Yeah, but they don't just put a baby on the ground and run off, do they?" Evie said bitterly.

"You were on your own, you're 13, and with, _him_, here too. Evie you don't have to be sorry, she's all right and you're all right, that's all that matters." Carla pointed out.

Evie stopped talking again and Carla was worried that she was going to stop repsonding again and just lay there. But to her surprise Evie suddenly spun round and wrapped her arms round her mum and clung on for dear life. Carla wrapped her arms around her daughters back as Evie let out a heart wrenching sob, followed by another, and another...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	32. Blue eyes

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Blue eyes

"So, are you ready to go and see her?" Carla asked Evie.

"Yeah, I think so." Evie said, it was the next morning and she was finally going to be able to go and see her daughter. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't scared about what she would see, that she wasn't scared about how tiny the baby would be and that she wasn't scraed about millions of other things because she was, she was absolutely terrified.

A nurse came into the room and helped Evie into a wheelchair. "Do I have to go in this?" Evie moaned, she didn't like it one bit, it felt like she was being treated like a baby, which she obviously wasn't.

"Yes you do." Carla said as she started pushing Evie down to the special care unit. Everyone else had seen the baby and said how beautiful she was, and how tiny she was.

Evie looked into the room to see Rob and Michelle sitting next to an incubator, and incubator with her baby in it, her baby. It still felt weird, she was 13 and had a kid, her own kid.

Evie took a deep breath as her mum opened the door and wheeled her into the room. Rob and Michelle turned round and smiled at her, a smile which she returned, kind of, she still didn't really feel up to smiling.

Evie looked into the incubator to see her tiny baby girl wired up to all kinds of machines, she looked so tiny and frail, and so beautiful. A nurse came over and smiled at Evie.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The nurse said happily.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Evie agreed.

"Do you want to touch her?" The nurse asked.

"Can I?" Evie questioned, she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to touch her while she was still in the incubator.

"Sure, just reach through the hole and you can touch her head." The nurse told her.

Evie reached her arm through the whole and gently stroked her finger down her baby's face. Her whole hand was the size of the baby's face, it was unbelievable how small she actually was.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Carla asked as she watched Evie stare at her daughter.

"Yeah, kind of, I know I want Leah, Scarlett and Lexi but I don't know what order." Evie sighed.

"Well, you don't have to decide yet." Carla said.

The baby fluttered open her eyelashes and Evie stared into her massive, blue eyes. There was such a striking difference between her jet black hair which was sticking up in little tufts on the top of her head and her bright blue eyes, they were beautiful.

After a few more minutes of thinking Evie had finally decided on a name.

"I've got the name." Evie said with a smile.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"Lexi Leah Scarlett Connor." Evie said happily.

"It's beautiful." Michelle said.

"Yeah, she's a beautiful baby with a beautiful name." Rob agreed.

Evie just stared at her baby some more, she couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Lexi Leah Scarlett Connor was the most beautiful little baby girl in the whole world.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	33. Home

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating but my laptop decided to go and break and now I have to share with my brother so I can hardly get on it..  
Anyways  
I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Home

Evie was sat next to Lexi in the incubator, Lexi's fist clenched around her thumb. She was going home today, just for a wash and stuff, then she was coming straight back, there was no way she was going to leave Lexi on her own again.

She had made sure that Rob would stay with Lexi the whole time she was gone.

"Bye bye baby girl, mummy will be back soon, yes she will, and uncle Rob will be here to look after you, so you won't be on your own, no you won't." Evie cooed as she reluctantly pulled her thumb from Lexi's grasp.

"You ready to go?" Peter asked as he appeared at Evie's side.

"Yep." Evie smiled as she left the room and made her way out of the hospital and towards the car. Her mum had to go to work today because there was some important meeting that she couldn't get out of but Peter had come to pick her up. Lexi was supposed to be allowed home in about 4 or 5 days according to the nurse.

One thing was on Evie's mind though, what would everyone say when they found out she had a kid. She hadn't really talked to any of the neighbours before but she knew the factory lot were gossips, and, well, it was just kind of awkward.

And there was that Faye kid that lived down the road, she was in year 7, when she found out she would tell all her mates and the whole school would know. Then there would be all the comments, the words, the looks.

Evie just shook her head to try and get rid of all those thoughts, Lexi was her daughter and she didn't care what anyone thought about her.

* * *

Evie collapsed onto the sofa, it felt so good to be home again. She hated being surrounded by the white, clinical walls of the hospital room, it was all so...serious.

Hospitals even smelled weird, they smelled way to clean and just...home smelled like home, a place where she was safe and no one could get her, no one could hurt her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peter asked as he sat down next to Evie.

"Have a bath." Evie said decisively, jumping up off the sofa and making her way to the bathroom, grabbing her phone off the table as she walked past it. She hadn't been on her phone since she was in hospital and when she looked she had about 5 messages from Imogen. Evie text her straight away.

_Evie: Sorry I haven't replied, been in hospital, I've had the baby, it's a girl called Lexi Leah Scarlett Connor and she's sooooo cute! :)  
Imogen: OMG, have you bought her home yet, when do I get to see her? :)  
Evie: She's still in hospital atm, in an incubator coz she's small but I should be able to bring her home in about 4 days :)  
Imogen: I actually can't wait to see her, you better tell her about her amazing auntie Imogen :P  
Evie: Already have :)  
Imogen: Good, ttyl :)  
Evie: C ya :)_

Evie smiled and started running the bath, Imogen was one person she knew she could rely on, whatever happened, and she would stand up for her in school, when she went back anyway.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	34. Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

**I know this chapter is really bad but anyways...**

Surprise

Evie smiled as Lexi wrapped her tiny hand round her thumb, making strange gurgling noises as she did so. Lexi had been in the hospital for five days now and the nurses said that today would be the day when she could finally hold her, properly, she was never going to put her down this time.

Her mum and Peter were sitting either side of her, and she was sure that they kept giving eachother some kind of knowing looks but she couldn't be bothered to question them about what was going on, yet, she was too caught up in her little girl, Lexi was all that mattered.

The nurse came over with a smile on her face and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Evie just nodded, she was too excited to say anything. She didn't take her eyes of Lexi as the nurse opened the incubator, carefdully lifted her out of it and placed her in Evie's waiting arms.

Lexi looked up at Evie, her blue eyes wide and alert as she looked at everyone around her.

"Heya baby," Evie started to talk, "You'll be allowed to come home soon, the nurses told me, in about 3 days, that'll be really exciting, won't it? And I'll be able to show you off to everybody, yes I will!"

Carla watched Evie talking to Lexi with a smile on her face. Evie had only been living with her for 6 months but it felt like it was so much longer, and Evie had been through so much in her short life, she was so strong, she was a fighter, and words couldn't express how proud Carla was. She looked across at Peter, who had an equally big smile on her face.

He and Carla had arranged a surprise for Evie. The flat was cramped enough with Peter, Carla, Simon and Evie living there, and adding Lexi into the mix just wouldn't work. So while Evie was still in hospital they went house hunting, and it didn't take long to find the perfect house.

It was really big with four bedrooms and a massive garden. It was still quite close to the factory, Bessie Street and the high school so it was convenient for everyone. They had all ready been out and bought all the baby furniture and clothes, so all they needed to do was move the things from the flat into the house.

Simon knew that they were moving but had promised to keep it secret. Simon loved Lexi, he was always talking about her and how much he loved being Uncle Simon. Ryan adored her too, infact, everyone who had met Lexi loved her, who couldn't? She was just too cute!

"We've got a surprise for you." Carla decided that they would tell Evie now, so they could get the things packed tomorrow and move in the day after, just in time for Lexi coming home.

"What?" Evie asked, obviously not really listening as she was so caught up in her daughter.

"We've got a new house." Carla replied.

"What?" Evie exclaimed as she snapped her head to face her mum, trying to work out if she was joking or not.

"Well, there's no way the flat is big enough for 5 of us, so we've got a house." Carla explained.

"Really?" Evie questioned.

"Yes really." Peter said with a chuckle

"Did you hear that?" Evie turned her attention back to Evie, "We've got a house, we have a new house!"

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	35. Love

**So this is the last chapter of this story! I will be doing a sequel though I just thought I should split them up because it will be a new storyline, Evie and Lexi will be at the centre of it all! It should be published, I'm not sure when but hopefully in 2 weeks at the most, anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**My twitter is Laura_B_7 :)**

Love

Evie looked around the bedroom for a final time with a smile on her face. Lexi was coming home tomorrow and this was going to be her room. Her, her mum, Peter, Michelle, Rob, Ryan and even Simon a little bit, had spent the whole day decorating.

The room was a very pretty light pink and covered in butterfly and flower wall stickers. There was a cot in the corner along with a big, pink teddy bear, from Michelle, and several other smaller teddies, including the little yellow one she had bought on that market stall. There were some other baby toys stacked along shelves that were on one of the walls.

All of Lexi's baby grows and clothes were folded up neatly in some draws. That was all that was in the room at the moment but there was sure to be a lot more stuff soon.

Evie's room, which was right next to Lexi's, was a deep purple, it was a really nice colour, she had alos got some matching bed sheets and curtains. All of her stuff was tidily stacked in draws or on shelves but it wasn't going to stay that way for long, she was a teenage girl, she couldn't be expected to keep her room tidy!

A yawn escaped from Evie's mouth and she decided to go to bed, she couldn't wait for tomorrow, she was so excited, her baby was finally coming home!

* * *

Evie waited impatiently outside of the baby unit. The doctors and nurses were running some last checks to make sure Lexi was well enough to come home. They knew she was coming, couldn't they have done all this before they came, they were taking ages!

Finally the doctor came out of the room and said "She can go home now."

Evie was in the room before the doctor finished his sentence. Lexi was laying in the open incubator, her blue eyes wide and alert to everything that was going on around her. Her arms and legs were flailing around in the air.

"Hiya baby, mummy's here to take you home now." Evie lifted Lexi up and held her tightly as she turned round and looked to her mum and Peter, who were smiling like idiots.

"So we're going now then?" Peter questioned.

"Definitely!" Evie exclaimed, carrying Lexi towards the door of the room she had spent pretty much the whole of her short life in.

Evie carried Lexi through the hospital corridors, loving the feeling of her tiny body in her arms, she was finally going home.

* * *

Evie watched Lexi sleeping in her cot, she looked so peaceful, so cute, so vulnerable. Evie knew that she was never ever goign to let Lexi out of her sight, well as much as she could help it anyway. All of her spare time would be spent with her daughter. She couldn't explain the feeling she got whenever she even though of Lexi, but it was so amazing and warm.

She knew exactly what it was though, it was love, and she loved Lexi more than she could put into words...

**So the end of this fic, all 35 chapters of it, all 7 months and 6 days of it...I'm tearing up here...**

**Ha ha, lol, jokes :P**

**Please review and I should publish the sequel soon so look out :P**


End file.
